An Obnoxiously Long Way to Say Something So Simple
by hamxham
Summary: 100. Until the end. A collection of 100 hundered-word drabbles for the Kagamines. SERIES COMPLETE. *Extra #1 now up!*
1. Pathetic

**!IMPORTANT 11/11/10! DO NOT SUBMIT PAST 1337 REVIEWS UNTIL I HAVE GIVEN THE [OKAY]. I PLAN TO TAKE A SCREENSHOT AND CHERISH IT FOREVER. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**A/N:** The start of my second collect of stuff! Came up with this idea while eating breakfast today, and had the sudden urge to type it up. So here it is :D

Body text is 100 words :3

EDIT 1/3/09: Thank you _Rimi_ for pointing out some mistakes!

**Disclaimer:** nope. I wish, though.

* * *

1. Pathetic

_That's the only way to describe Rin's confession, for sure._

* * *

It was awkward.

They were standing in line at the movie theaters to buy snacks, and while Len was contemplating what foods he wanted to purchase, Rin couldn't think of anything else other than her untold feelings towards him.

"Rin, do you like…" Len said slowly.

"Ye-Yes! I do like you, Len! I've always liked you – a lot!" Rin suddenly blurted.

Len gave her a funny look and sighed. "I was going to say, do you like banana flavored slushies, but – " he swiftly swooped down and pecked the flushing girl on her lips " – I guess this works too."

* * *

**A/N:** hehe :D

I have a few more type up already, so lets say... 5 reviews and I'll update? xD

Love you guys!


	2. Creep

**A/N: **5 reviews already? seriously, I love you guys so much! And as I promised, here's the next one!

Dedicated to my marshmallow friend who insists on typing me really creeper-ish reviews D:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid. Wow, that must be my most boring disclaimer yet.

* * *

2. Creep

_Len submits a review for Rin's fanfic... what a creep._

* * *

"If you love me, please review!" Rin typed to finish her author's note at the end of a fanfic, and submitted her story online. Not much later, her first review popped up.

"Aww Rinny, you're so cute!-You know who."

Rin gaped at the message. "LENNNN!" she hollered, stomping out of her room and barging into his. "YOU ARE SUCH A CREEP!"

Len pouted. "Hey, you're the one who typed, 'If you love me, please review!' I just followed the directions!"

Rin didn't have an answer, so she ran over and hugged Len tightly. "Aww, Lenny, I love you too!"

* * *

**A/N:** Not much to say about this one, lol.

and... if you love me, please review as well! hehe xP


	3. Together

**A/N: **What is this? I'm uploading for the second time in less than two hours? Yup! Because you guys are way too awesome and made my day super happy :D

and just because I can... WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY AWKWARD. AND BY SLIGHTLY I MEAN VERY. BUT ONLY FOR LEN. NOT SUITABLE FOR THOSE UNDER 2. xD

**Disclaimer:** ahaha. no. -cries in a corner-

* * *

3. Together

_They've always done everything together; why should bathing be any different?_

* * *

"L-Len! We're ten now, W- we shouldn't take baths together anymore!" a girl declared, standing in the bathroom doorway.

Len, holding a towel and a change of clothes, was taken aback. "Rin~ I promise I won't look!"

Rin flushed. "Well… ah, okay."

Rin quickly slipped out of her clothes and into the soapy water, and closed her eyes until Len got in as well. They sat there without a word, enjoying the comfortable hot water.

"Hey, Rin?" Len said after a while. "Could you go further down in the water?"

"Huhn?" Rin was confused.

"I can see your boobs."

Slap.

* * *

**A/N: **such a pervert, Len! hehe xD

gah, school starts tomorrow! but I have lots more of these typed up, so it'll be alright!

and also, are the docs on fanficdotnet messed up or is it just me? -blargblarg- T-T


	4. An Obnoxiously Long Way to Say Something

**A/N:** hey look! it's the (not so) long-awaited chapter that has the same name as the collection! It must be special, right? :D

Originally wanted the tile to be "... Something _Extremely_ Simple", but stupid length limit on the title so it wouldn't fit, lol. And stupid chapter title limit too.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid own not do I.

* * *

4. An Obnoxiously Long Way To Say Something So Simple

_I love you. Three words. Yet why was it so difficult?_

_

* * *

  
_

"L-Len…" Rin stuttered, looking at her feet.

"Yeah?" Len replied.

"I- I just want to say… I really like being with you… It's always so fun… I like this feeling… that you give me. I'm always so nervous around you, but… I feel so happy! I want to be with you, always! Len, I… don't know how to say it…"

But Len only chuckled. He reached his hand over, lifting her gaze to meet his. "Rin, it's three words. Don't be afraid."

Rin's eyes widened. "Len…" She bit her lip. "… I love you."

Len smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** probably the one of the few drabbles where I feel like 100 words isn't enough, but meh, it'll have to do. Just that I feel that Rin's stuttering wasn't obnoxiously long enough.

review~ :D


	5. Muffin

**A/N:** chapter 5 here! sorry for the slow update... finals, you know? i did have these typed, but just never got around to actually submitting them.

inspiration for this came from eating too many muffins the past week or two (banana nut and chocolate chip... mmm) as well as a short series of videos from muffinfilms dot com (go watch them now!)

**Disclaimer:** Eh, I wish.

* * *

5. Muffin

_As long as it's banana flavored, Len would never give it away. So then, why this time?_

* * *

"Only one muffin left?" Rin frowned one morning. "Yours, Len – it's banana."

"Thanks Rin!" Len took the muffin happily. But as he proceeded to take a bite, a stomach growled. And it wasn't his.

He looked up to see Rin, miserable and hungry. Len bit his lip. The food was godly, but he knew the right choice. Len set down the muffin in front of her. "Take it."

Rin looked at him, surprised. "But it's… banana flavored. It's your favorite."

"Ah, it… it's only a stupid muffin… You're more important."

Rin tilted her head, but then beamed. "Thank you… Len!"

* * *

**A/N:** ah, now i'm hungry... almost dinner time, lol ^^

please leave a review~!


	6. Potato

**A/N: **ah you guys make me so happy! here's another chapter XD

i like potatoes btw~

EDIT 2/7/10: eh. changed the ending. not like there's much of an ending anyway xD

**Disclaimer:** if 'own' means 'do not own' and 'nothing' means 'vocaloid, then I OWN NOTHING. (wow, this one took me a while to come up with...)

* * *

6. Potato

_Len needs help in confessing to Rin. And so he gets help from a potato.  
_

_

* * *

_

Len stared intently at the potato on his desk. The potato stared back.

"Rin." Len declared. "I like you."

Silence.

Suddenly, his door swung open. "Did you call me?" It was Rin.

Len freaked and turned bright red. "Uh…" His mind froze.

Rin scrunched her face. "What the heck is that?"

"Um… uh… potato?" he squeaked.

Rin laughed at him. "You're so weird Len, but... I guess that's why I love you so much, huhn? Eheh…" It was Rin's turn to blush.

Len gaped at the now closing door, but then smiled.

He'd have to remember to thank the potato later.

* * *

**A/N: **we had a secret santa thing at our school way back during christmas where a mystery person gives you gifts... and one of my friends actually got a potato! it was quite amazing XD

you know the drill~ :3


	7. Jealousy

**A/N: **drabble number 7 here! personally, this is my favorite one so far. because it relates the most to me. ;D

**Disclaimer:** dude, if i owned this, i wouldn't be typing up silly little fics like this. use some common sense.

* * *

7. Jealousy

_We're all jealous of Len's rubber ducky, admit it. And apparently, Rin is too._

_

* * *

_"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The sudden outburst startled Len, and he ran upstairs and threw his door open.

"STUPID RUBBER DUCKY!"

Len gasped; his sister was murdering his beloved yellow friend!

"Rin!" Len exclaimed, ripping the toy away from her. "What the heck are you doing?"

Rin faced Len, her eyes seething with hatred… or something. "That… stupid… _thing_… gets to… see you… NAKED!!" With one last look at Len, Rin stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Len was stunned momentarily, but then slumped to the ground and clutched his forehead. "Even my sister became a fangirl…"

* * *

**A/N:** yellow friend = asian? lol, i just found that kinda funny while i was typing. :D

likey yes/no? :3


	8. Tomato

**A/N:** wow, 12 reviews on the previous chapter?? xD i love love love you guys!!

3rd drabble about food, lol! hope you guys enjoy this one as well!

**Disclaimer:** i am seriously starting to run out of ideas for these... ugh. but no, thank you very much.

* * *

8. Tomato

_Rin and tomatoes have one thing in common. What's that you ask? The color._

* * *

"Rin, you look like a tomato," Len suddenly commented one day.

"Eh?" Rin whipped around.

Len raised an eyebrow. "You know, that red fruit thing."

"Psht, I know that. But how do I look like one?"

"The way you blush every time you're around me," Len said.

Rin flushed. "W-What are you talking about?!"

Len grinned. "You know what I'm saying." He put his face close to hers. "Is it because Tomato-chan has a crush on her dear onii-san?"

Rin was crimson. "Y-you wish!" She shoved him away and stomped off.

Len regained his composure and sighed. "Yeah… I do."

* * *

**A/N: **mmm, yeah. i'm in a boring mood right now so idk what to say, lol.

thanku for reading~!


	9. Doppelganger

**A/N:** yay! an update! :]

SO... i totally got into 1/2 prince a few days ago... any one else read that manga? it's SO KYAA-WORTHY!! n.n

erm. moving on.

so miku appears! i'll be incorporating more of the vocaloid cast as this series progresses :)

**Disclaimer:** yeah yeah i wish. heh.

* * *

9. Doppelganger

_Just one of the advantages of being a twin._

* * *

"Miku!!" squealed Rin as she burst into the restaurant Miku worked at after school and tackled her.

"Mmph!" Miku grunted upon impact. "Rin! Why are you here?"

Rin plopped herself down at the nearest table. "No reason. Just bored."

Miku raised an eyebrow. Was it just her or did Rin seem… off? And her voice… Well, she _was_ sick last week.

Rin peered at Miku. "Say, you know that guy that I like?"

"You mean Len?"

Rin suddenly stood up and exploded, "YES! SHE LIKES ME!" and dashed out the restaurant.

Realizing what had happened, Miku fumed. "LEN YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**A/N:** ahaha... miku, watch that potty mouth! xD

reviews are much appreciated!


	10. Not What You're Supposed to Say :MP1:

**A/N:** first the title was "objection." then "misunderstanding." then "epic fail." then... this. lol.

enter Mikuo! (the second super sexy shota)!

AND! we've reached double digits! thank you for all your support! :D

EDIT 5/22/10: this is the start of the subseries, Mikuo's Plan (MP for short)

**Disclaimer: **nope. non. nada. zero. i think you get it.

* * *

10. Not What You're Supposed to Say

_Len just has to ruin everything, doesn't he?  
_

* * *

Mikuo told her that if she tried to kiss someone and Len got angry, Len liked her. So here she was, after school, embracing the tealette. Soon enough, Len came into view.

"Now," Mikuo commanded and leaned forward.

"Here goes nothing." Rin closed her eyes.

"STOP!" Len's voice rang out. Rin almost died from joy.

Running over, Len said, "Rin – you ate garlicky stuff for lunch," and stuffed a piece of gum in her mouth. "All good. Please carry on." He left with a smile.

Rin's mouth dropped. She looked to Mikuo, who only shrugged. "Guess he didn't get it."

* * *

**A/N: **poor rin :) and stupid len x)

review? ^^


	11. Hastune::

**A/N:** i purposely made this chappie #11 since like, 'twins' and there's 2 1's in 11... and uh... yeah :)

EDIT 2/13/10: kinda sorta rewrote.

EDIT 3/6/10: changed title... again.

**Disclaimer:** I *still* don't own Vocaloid. But maybe one day... er, nevermind.

* * *

11. Hastune

_It takes two to know two._

* * *

"Rin and Len are totally in love," Miku commented as she saw the said twins playfully tackling each other on the street.

"Yeah? How so?" replied her own twin, Mikuo.

"Because."

"Don't you think that's kinda wrong?"

"Meh," Miku shrugged. "That's why we leave the twincest to them, right?"

"Good point. Any proof though?"

"Of course." She grinned slyly. "Or would you also enjoy landing in awkward positions with me?" She motioned with her head towards the two; Rin was now on top in what seemed like an 'accidental' make-out session.

Mikuo shook his head, laughing. "Okay, okay, you win."

* * *

**A/N:** yes you do mikuo, don't deny it~! (just kidding, the only twincest i really support is len and rin)

:D


	12. Which Holiday?

**A/N: **only 2 reviews for #11? aww... and i kinda liked that one too D: but that's okay because I kinda like this one better... hope you guys do too! :)

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue, How I wished I owned Vocaloid too.

* * *

12. Which Holiday?

_Valentine's Day or Chinese New Year? The twins can't decide._

_

* * *

_

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"It's Chinese New Year!"

The twins glared at each other. Len was expecting chocolates from his twin; Rin was holding a red envelope thinking that Len had one for her as well.

"Will you guys shut up!" It was Meiko. She looked pissed. Stomping over, she shoved some money in Len's hands. "You, give this to Rin, and you," she looked over at Rin, "Give him a kiss or something. Today can be your future anniversary for all I care." She left.

"Erm," Rin said after an awkward silence. "I'll take the money."

"I'll take the kiss."

* * *

**A/N: **damn right you will len! xD

happy valentine's day! (and chinese new year's for you other chinesers out there) :3


	13. This Stupid Number

**A/N: **one last drabble before school again tomorrow~

I actually had a different drabble typed for #13, but i was suddenly like, hm. 13. And so it became this. (the other one will be posted as #15, since i have something for #14 too)

**Disclaimer:** if pandas fly, then i'll own vocaloid. (hey look a flying panda!)

* * *

13. This Stupid Number

_Rin hates 13. And 13 hates Rin._

_

* * *

_

13 never liked Rin much.

The 13th math test this year, she flunked.

The 13th roadroller she tried to steal got her in _big_ trouble.

The 13th girlfriend of Len was a bitch.

The 13th orange always tastes disgusting.

And now, at the 13th hour, a terrifying thunderstorm came from nowhere, and Rin could only hide under her blankets, grimacing in fear.

"Rin?" It was Len. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around her. Rin's cheeks heated up, but she welcomed the warmth and pressed herself closer to him.

Maybe 13 had a change of mind?

"Thank you…"

…13.

* * *

**A/N:** hehe. and geez len, how many girlfriends did you have? xD (i needed another 13th thing, and i thought it'd be fun to tease him~)

review pwease? :D


	14. Old Enough

**A/N:** as i was typing 13 i got into this number thing and was like, what the heck i'll type #14 as something relating to the number as well.

BTW! i understand len and rin aren't REALLY twins, but you see them portrayed so much in that way, and i really do prefer them as twins... i mean, who doesn't LOVE forbidden love? (i'll smack you if you don't) (just kidding)

**Disclaimer:** eh, no.

* * *

14. Old Enough

_At fourteen, what is one old enough to do?_

* * *

"Rin, you're fourteen! You're not old enough to get a job!"

"Am too!" Rin retorted. "Luka-nee said she'd hire me! I'm in high school now!"

Her brother scoffed at her. "Yeah, and you've got the mind of preschooler."

Anger boiled inside her. "Don't go acting so stuck up, Len! You're the same age as me!"

"And just about twice as mature. Face it Rin, you're not old enough for anything."

"Oh yeah?" In one swift move, she captured Len's lips in a brief, harsh kiss and whispered, "At least I'm old enough to know that I'm in love with you."

* * *

**A/N:** that's my rin! take the initiative! you go girl! show him who's got guts here! (okay i'll shut up now.)


	15. Still Not the Right Response :MP2:

**A/N: **finally, #15, the one i originally as #13 lol. This is a continuation of #10, "That's Not What You're Supposed to Say!" Hope you like!

EDIT 2/20/10: i doubt you can find the different. fixed for pt 3 :)

**Dislaimer:** ah, i guess i've been praying to the wrong person... forgot the tooth fairy doesn't grant wishes :D

* * *

15. Still Not the Right Response

_Rin tries to explain. Len still doesn't get it._

_

* * *

_

A pissed Rin came home from school, but her anger dissolved the moment she saw Len in tears.

"Rin!" Len greeted, hastily wiping his eyes.

Rin rushed to him. "Is this… about earlier?"

Len nodded. A bubble of hope formed in Rin's chest. "Len, it's not what you think! Mikuo and I were just-"

"No, I know… I'm just happy my little sis is growing up…" More tears rolled down his cheek.

Rin's bubble popped and was replaced with rage. "YOU IDIOT!" She slapped him and stormed away crying.

Len frowned and touched his cheek. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

**A/N:** uh, yeah you did len! tbc in part 3... maybe. lol.


	16. Innuendo

**A/N: **whaaaaat 100 reviews?!?! -sniffles- you guys make me so happy... i'm giving a big hug to you all! :D

and here's a gift for you peoples! ... a perverted drabble i never thought i'd be perverted enough to type :O

and the rating just went up to T.

**Disclaimer: **I followed _**Rina-Tan**_'s suggestion and prayed to Santa this time. But he told me I was 2 months too late.

* * *

16. Innuendo

_What's really going on in there?_

_

* * *

_

It was a normal day, until Luka walked by the twins' bedroom.

"Uhn…Len, why are you so good…?" Luka froze.

Furniture creaking. "Only to you, Rin."

"Ahh… st… stop it…"

"You know you're having fun."

"… Shut it."

Groaning. "Len… uhn… ah!"

A laugh. "What, was this too much for you?"

Deep breaths. "…You wish!"

"Maybe I should go harder on you next time?"

Whimpers. "Uhn! …don't come from behind, no! Ah…!"

More breathing. "…Let's go again?"

"Wait, no Len… ahhhhhhh!!"

At Rin's scream, Luka shoved open the door. "Hey-!"

The twins looked over. "Nee-chan, you're interrupting our video game!"

* * *

**A/N:** Eheh... xD

thanks again for all your support!!


	17. Practice

**A/N:** 13 reviews on #16?? seriously, i throw something perverted out there and you guys all start reviewing like crazy.... hehehe xP Thank you guys so much!

I know this is (yet another) overused plot, but it was too cute for the kagamines i couldn't resist ^^`

NOTE 3/14/10: rereading this, i just realized how insanely similar this is to a one shot from **testarossa**'s staple staple, which i did read before writing this... so yeah, sorry about that ^^` if this bothers anyone, i'll take it down.

**Disclaimer:** no(t yet).

* * *

17. Practice

_Rin asks Len to help her practice kissing._

_

* * *

_

"Len-channnn, can I _please_ practice kissing you?"

Len's eyes grew wide. "What?? Rin, that's disgusting!"

Rin pouted. "I have a date with Mikuo tomorrow and…"

Len blushed furiously. "Do as you like…"

Rin's face lit up. "Thanks! So, um…" She put a hand on Len's face, guiding him towards her lips. Their mouths collided tenderly, and Len couldn't help but melt at her touch. He wrapped his arms and held her closer, his cheeks heating up with each passing second. But as he pulled away, Len suddenly remembered something. "Wait… Isn't Mikuo going out with Neru?!"

Rin only smiled. "Yup."

* * *

**A/N:** but it's okay because Len knows he liked it :D

review pwease~!


	18. Operation Whack Some Sense Into Len :MP3

**A/N:** #18 and part 3 of the rin and mikuo's plan sub-series! (pt1: #10, pt2: #15) thank you **kawaiikitty **for the idea~ i changed it a bit to fit the 100 word limit, but the idea is still hers ^^

**Disclaimer:** vOcAlOID Is nOt mInE.

* * *

18. Operation: Whack Some Sense Into Len!

_Len's just too dense. So the girls decide to teach him a lesson._

_

* * *

_

The room was dark. Where was he? Len tried moving his hands, but…

Oh dear God, he was tied to a chair…

_...RAPIST?!?_

"Len, you've got some nerve…"

…Miku?

"What did I do??"

"Letting Mikuo's plan go to waste… and making Rin cry, no less!"

A roll of newspaper impacted his head. "Ow!"

Teto's voice came. "You're low, Len."

Luka appeared too. "Why didn't you say anything when they were going to kiss?!"

…? "…I did!"

_Whack._ "I meant _interfere_!"

"I _did_!"

_Whack._

"Ow!!!"

_Whack!_

"Len, you _do_ realize," Teto sighed, "that they don't really like each other?"

"…THEY _DON'T_?!?!?"

_Facepalm._

* * *

**A/N:** yes, facepalm indeed... tbc in part 4!!


	19. Spoons

**A/N:** (error: the author's note you are trying to view cannot be found.)

**Disclaimer:** 【Vocaloid】 不是我的.

* * *

19. Spoons

_Because sharing one is just like kissing indirectly.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Rin, get your own spoon!" Len said as Rin reached for Kaito's used spoon to eat pudding with; Len was using last clean one for his own dessert.

"Eh? What's wrong with this one?"

Len flushed a bit. "Ah- well, it'd be like… indirectly kissing him."

"But I'm not really kissing him though."

"Even still! …You shouldn't do that unless you actually want to kiss him!"

Rin nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, okay then… in that case… could I use yours?"

Len almost choked. "…What?!"

"Because I…" she leaned over and touched his lips with hers, "actually do want to kiss you."

* * *

**A/N:** (cr/s)appy endings ftw~!.

btw, anyone else live in CA and know what Certificate of Merit (for piano) is? if you don't, don't worry about it. if you do, i'd just like to say that i am VERY screwed.


	20. White Horsey

**A/N:** another one suggested by **kawaiikitty. **Based off World is Mine :D

**Disclaimer:** nothing is mine.

* * *

20. White Horsey

_An absolute must-have for all aspiring princesses._

_

* * *

_

Ten-year-old Len had it all planned out.

He and Rin were eating pudding in their backyard as part of their pretend date. Len had even complimented her braided hairstyle, noted her new flip-flops, and responded to everything with nothing but "Yes."

Finally, Rin said her long-awaited line. "I want a white horsey!"

Len grinned. "Close your eyes." Rin obeyed, and felt arms sweeping her away setting her down. "Open."

Doing as she was told, Rin found herself on a beautiful, wooden, white horse and giggled. "Len!"

Len laughed too and pecked her on the cheek. "Anything for my adorable princess-sama."

* * *

**A/N: **for some reason, len doesn't seem 10 in this one... urg. just pretend, okay? and i'm really really sorry i couldn't get that "sweep her off her feet" cuteness for some reason T.T i guess i typed this too late at night -_- i tried, i promise!!


	21. Pie

**A/N:** guess what! today's pi day! so here's my tribute (the 4th drabble about food) with akunoseries!rinxlen

note: 'less than' signs don't display here. so i had to type it out. just pretend they're the signs. and the pi symbol looks like a messed up n.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Vocaloid. I don't own _π _either.

* * *

21. Pie

_The Princess needs something to cheer her up._

_

* * *

_

Ever since she'd caught sight of the blue-haired man, the princess had been in a foul mood. She hadn't smiled for week now, and the servant was worried.

So he decided to make her something.

Upon walking past the castle kitchen, the princess noticed a sweet smell. She ventured in, and found a gorgeous orange cream pie awaiting her, with a note:

_I don't less-than-3 you, I less-than-__π __you, because __π__ goes on forever. Please smile again… Rin._

A tear slid down her cheek. "That's so cheesy, Len…" she whispered, holding the note close to her heart.

She smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** i wish i had len to cook for me, then again, if that were to happen, i'd prolly be really fat right now (all that good food!)


	22. Kasane::

**A/N:** whoa, this story hit 10,000 views! (well, actually it's over 11,000 now xD) thank you so much!!

btw! you guys should all check out** E.J. Dulore**'s _Vocaloid Photo Shoot One Shot Collection_! it's very cute, i promise you :)

**Disclaimer:** .on llits

* * *

22. Kasane

_What's their relationship? The Kagamines want to know._

* * *

"Do you like Ted-kun?" Rin asked Teto one day.

Teto looked at Rin strangely. "Yeah, He's my twin."

"…Is that it?"

"Yeah...?"

Rin breathed a sigh of relief.

--

Meanwhile, Len questioned Ted, "Do you like Teto-chan?"

Ted raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Like, _like_ like?"

"… She's my twin sister."

Len let out the huge breath he held.

--

Later that day, the Kagamines laid snuggling on their shared bed. "Thank god Teto and Ted don't like each other," Len commented.

"Yeah," Rin giggled as she kissed Len's nose, "It's nice to be the only ones involved in twincest."

* * *

**A/N:** i think most of us agree with rin's last comment, no? :)


	23. A Pat On the Head

**A/N:** wow, i didn't expect ch. 22 to be popular at all. but it did alright :)

**Disclaimer:** gawrg these are annoying.

* * *

23. A Pat on the Head

_A simple gesture than can mean a lot of things._

_

* * *

_

When Rin cut her finger, Len patted her head. _Don't cry, it's okay._

When she bought a new outfit, he patted her head. _Aw, you look very cute._

When her voice cracked while she sang, he patted her head. _It happens to everyone._

When her ice cream fell, he patted her head. _You can have mine._

And when she confessed to him, he patted her head.

"Does that mean, 'Sorry, I don't love you back'?"

"No..." He smiled.

"...It means 'I love you too.'"

* * *

**A/N:** *pats all you guys' heads* xD


	24. Silent Treatment :MP4:

**A/N:** Finally, part 4 of Mikuo and Rin's Plan series! I typed this at 11:30 last night... meh, hope it's still good :)

ALSO! Thank you all very much for the 200+ reviews and 50 story favs! It means a lot to me ^^

**Dislaimer:** i uh, disclaim vocaloid.

* * *

24. Silent Treatment

_Len knows his mistake now, but Rin's not ready to forgive him._

_

* * *

_

The next day at school, Len tried to apologize to Rin.

"Rin!" He called to her before school, but the bell rang.

He tried again during lunch. "Hey, Rin!" But she did not turn, and soon left the room to who knows where.

After school, he found her at her locker with Mikuo. "Rin-"

Rin turned around, but very obviously chose to not see him. "Did you hear something?"

"No," Mikuo replied. "Nothing at all."

"That's what I thought." Seeing Len leave from the corner of her eye, Rin smirked, knowing full well that Len was burning up with anger.

* * *

**A/N:** evil rin and mikuo = win!

part 5 will be up in 3 or 4 chappies.


	25. Dress Shopping: Rin!

**A/N:** #25 here! and we're one-fourth done with the series! (yes, i'm going to make 100 of them... with a few omakes ;D) I'm updating an average of twice a week... so we'll be done by the end of this year? I do hope you'll stick with this story until then :)

**Disclaimer:** yes, vocaloid is mine. (note the sarcasm.)

* * *

25. Dress Shopping: Rin!

_Rin goes dress shopping, but Len won't let her buy anything._

_

* * *

_

Len shook his head the moment Rin walked out of the dressing room. "Not good."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "Len, this is the 26th dress I've tried! How can it be that none of them look good?!"

"They just don't suit you."

Rin bit her lip. "I get it… I'm ugly, aren't I…" Tears stung her eyes. "My figure's unflattering. My hair's too short. I'm not tall enough. These dresses are too beautiful for me!"

Len frowned. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "No," he whispered softly in her ear, "it's because you're too beautiful for them."

* * *

**A/N: ***sighs dreamily* if only a guy would tell me that....

a sister drabble will be posted next chapter, so be on the lookout for that!


	26. Dress Shopping: Len!

**A/N:** as promised, here's the sister drabble to #25! It is completely unrelated to that one, but it sorta...runs parallel? like the structure and stuff. uh.. yeah. okay. you'll see :)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own VOcaLOID.

* * *

26. Dress Shopping: Len!

_Len goes dress shopping, and __Rin wants him to buy everything._

_

* * *

_

Rin reached for another tissue as Len walked out the dressing room. "Buy it."

Len sighed. "Rin, this is the 26th dress we're buying… Why are we dress shopping anyway? I'm a guy for heaven's sake!"

"But you're so adorable!"

Len lowered his gaze. "I see… you're just making fun of me, huhn." A tear fell. "I'm just some feminine guy who looks no different than his twin sister. I might as well wear dresses all the time!"

Rin almost laughed. "No." She shook her head. "I'm just a perverted sister who likes looking at her very sexy brother cross-dress."

* * *

**A/N:** and we're all just perverted fangirls/boys? hiding in those clothing racks and drooling at the site (at least, I am...)

and rin's nose is bleeding in the beginning, in case you didn't catch on to that... xP


	27. March the 32nd

**A/N:** uh. I don't know what to say. so um, onto the story? :)

**Disclaimer: **i TOTALLY own vocaloid. (haha April Fools!) OTL.

* * *

27. March the 32nd

…_Is it just me, or is something missing…? Eh, that's okay._

_

* * *

_

"Len… we're not twins," Rin said as the two sat on her bed.

Len frowned. "Huhn?"

"Mom told me… I was adopted." She moved closer to Len. "Len… I like you… and… I can, because it's okay…"

Len's eyes fluttered shut. "Rin, I…"

"Shh…" Closer, closer… she was just about to jerk her head back when something collided with her lips.

Len's.

Warmth shot through her body and she realized she was being pushed back, with Len on top of her now. Losing her senses, Rin quickly forgot that she never did say the most important line.

_April Fool's Day._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** x]

Um, about the 'series complete' thing... I know i said 100 just a few chappies back but... at least for now, this is all there will be... it's just, i have stuff over spring break, i need to study the AP's in May, I have 2 piano competitions in the next month, and i can't let my grades drop... (ranked #1 in my freshman class!!) ugh. maybe I'll throw a one-shot or two at you guys occasionally, but this will be on a (hopefully temporary) hiatus... (=.=)

thank you guys so much for all the support thus far, and i'll miss you guys!~


	28. Boredom

**A/N:** WAH I'M BACK~!!

*silence*

Erm.

So... yeah. At first, I meant for the hiatus to be an april fool's joke, and come back saying like, "HAH APRIL FOOLS YOU SUCKERZ" but then i'm like, shit, i kinda am really busy... (since everything else that i said before was true) BUT! I will still update this. Maybe not as much as before, but I hope at least once a week? :)

**Disclaimer:** eh. no japanese = no own vocaloid.

* * *

28. Boredom

_It leads to funny things._

_

* * *

_

One day, Len and Rin were bored. So they decided to do what bored people do.

What's that you ask?

A staring contest, duh.

And so they did what people do during staring contests. They stared at each other.

It got intenser. Er. More intense. And you know what happens then?

They got closer.

Mikuo walked by. He was bored too. So he did the other thing bored people do.

Know what I'm saying?

He pushed Len. Into Rin.

And you know what that means?

They kissed.

Haha.

Mikuo walked away laughing.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N:** random, no? :)

somehow, this one didn't seem satisfactory... oh well, lol.


	29. Back Pocket

**A/N:** 29 is here!! and just a warning, cussing is just ahead (although, this _is_ rated T... blarg.)

**Disclaimer:** I is does own not vocaloid.

* * *

29. Back Pocket

_Aka 'Butt Pocket'... right??_

* * *

Rin forgot her lunch money. Sighing, she went to find Len.

"Len, could I have some money?"

He hardly paid any her any attention. "Mm."

She waited , but he didn't say anymore. "Uh… hello?"

"I'm cleaning my locker right now. Get it yourself."

Since when did he clean his locker?? "Where is it?"

"Back pocket."

Back pocket…? Like… _butt_ pocket??? Rin flushed. Nevertheless, Rin reached over… oh God, she was touching his ass…

"Rin??"

She looked up.

"... I meant the back _backpack_ pocket..."

_Fuck_.

"Hey you two! Get a room!" It was Mikuo. Laughing his ass off.

_Double fuck._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I just love Mikuo. and i will continue to overuse him unnecessarily until i stop loving him (never)._  
_


	30. A Taste of Your Own Medicine :MP5:

**A/N:** hey look a quick update! and pt. 5 of mikuo and rin's plan ^^

and... shameless self advertising! please read my one-shot, "shiny hair leads to funny things" if you haven't already! :)

**Disclaimer: **you know the drill.

* * *

30. A Taste of Your Own Medicine

_Rin wants payback._

_

* * *

_

Rin hadn't spoken to him for a week, but there she was, sitting alone during lunch. It was his chance.

"Rin!" he approached her. "Can I, uh… sit here?"

Rin smirked inwardly. _So he wants me to forgive him? …Well, two can play at this game._ Smiling sweetly, Rin shouted across the room, "Miku! Will you come sit over here?" The girl nodded, and Rin turned back to Len. "Don't worry, I'll be leaving." With another smile, she took her food and left.

Len growled and slammed his fist on the desk bitterly. _That's… not what you're supposed to say!_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **duhduhduh! tbc... and next time... the grand finale! yay! _  
_


	31. Why Don't You Call Yet?

**A/N:** hey ppls! guess who got braces!!

....

no, not your grandma! -rolls eyes- it's your grand_pa_ of course...

...and the person hiding under your bed. which would be me. erm.

AND THEYRE SO ANNOYING!! i feel like i just lost my front teeth or something... no talking/singing normally, no eating regular asian food... T.T

**Disclaimer:** a dun oh vocawoi.

* * *

31. Why Don't You Call Yet?

_The real reason why he didn't call._

_

* * *

_

Tears fell as Rin walked through the cold city streets. Her eyes focused on the cell phone in her hands. He still hasn't called yet…

_Am I not ladylike enough? Am I not mature enough? Maybe not pretty enough? Or I talk too much?_

_Please… I'll change!!_

Just then…

"Rin!"

"Len?" She whipped around, and, sure enough… there he was. "Len!!" She threw herself at him, and tears streaming down. "Why didn't you call me?"

Len pulled away momentarily to catch his breath. "Uh…You're phone was off."

"Eh?" She stopped crying. She opened her flip phone.

"Oh, haha… you're right…"

* * *

**A/N:** okays, don't take this the wrong way; i absolutely ADORE the original storyline and whatnot. but i had this idea, and it just wouldn't leave me. so yup.

len's version is coming up next :D


	32. Why I Didn't Call Yet

**A/N:** Here's Len's side of the previous chappie :D

And thank you for 20,000+ views!!

**Dsiclaimer:** VOCALOID wa watashi no ja nai (er, lol. anyone japanese and want to tell me how to say this properly?? I uh... translated directly from chinese. which sometimes works _)

* * *

32. Why I Haven't Called Yet

_The real, REAL reason why he didn't call._

_

* * *

_

Len ran through the streets, frantically looking for Rin. He'd disappeared without a word this morning and couldn't even call, since guess what?

His phone was out of batteries.

_And Rin had just reminded me to charge it… She's going to kill me!!_

Finally, he caught sight of his target. "Rin!"

"Len?" She swiveled around. "Len!" She attacked him with a hug. "Why didn't you call me?"

Len broke the embrace to catch his breath. _I can't tell her the truth…!_ "Uh… You're phone was off."

"Eh? … Oh, haha… you're right…"

Len let out a huge breath. _You lucky bastard…_

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it. The real plot behind "Why Don't You Call Yet?" (totally just kidding.)


	33. Shion::

**A/N: **almost 1/3 through the series!! :D

3rd set of twins... see what i'm doing here? yes, no? ^^

kaixakai sibling fluff ahead~

**Disclaimer:** i am legitly out of ideas.

* * *

33. Shion

_How can twins possibly be so different?_

_

* * *

_

Rin and Len have always thought Kaito and Akaito were weird. They were twins, yet they were nothing alike.

Kaito liked ice cream. Akaito liked peppers.

Kaito liked silly things. Akaito liked serious things.

Kaito liked blue. Akaito liked red.

They were like ice and fire.

Night and day.

Dark and light.

Moon and sun.

Polar opposites.

Isn't there anything both of them liked?

The sound of tip-toeing woke the Kagamines one night. Peeking through the door's crack, they saw Kaito climb into Akaito's bed. "Nii-chan… I can't sleep…"

The Kagamines smiled.

_They both liked the company of each other._

* * *

**A/N: **:3

i personally like this drabble a lot... i've been planning it for a while now :] the ending seems rushed, but the 100 word limit was extremely hard for some reason... -_-

alrighty, back to studying Bio for AP... the test is tomorrow morning D:


	34. Apologies and Forgiveness :MP6:END:

**A/N**: GAHHHH this drabble was so hard to write... =_= sorry for the long wait!

thank you again, **kawaiikitty** for the idea! but... erm... i kinda left out all of that orangy goodness _

**Disclaimer:** vocaloid is not mine.

* * *

34. Apologies and Forgiveness

_In which everything is finally resolved.  
_

_

* * *

_

A month passed. He needed to apologize. Properly, this time.

But, after following Mikuo's advice, Len wondered if a candlelight dinner was a bit overboard.

She came. No words were spoken. Food was ordered, served, and eaten in silence.

Len couldn't take it anymore. "Rin, I'm sorry!"

Nothing.

Then… a giggle?

"...You're too cute!"

…Huhn?

He felt arms around him. "Oh god, how could I ever be mad at you… I'm so sorry…"

"Rin…" Len shut his eyes. "...I love you."

She beamed. "…I love you too."

-.-.-.-

From another table, a teal haired boy stood up and left.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

**A/N:** and there you have it. The ending of the _Mikuo and Rin's Plan_ subseries... but really, it should be just called _Mikuo's Plan_ (MP for short) :)

-blargblarg100wordswasn'tenough!blarrrrrrrrrrg- T-T_  
_


	35. Stop Looking There!

**A/N: **300 reviews! 30**_1_** reviews! Ah! Thank you so much! 谢谢大家！ありがとうございます! (and i butcher japanese yet again.)

**Disclaimer: **erm.

* * *

35. Stop Looking There!

_Note to self: Pay attention to where you're looking._

_

* * *

_

_Ah, his hair is so pretty …_

Rin was lost in her daydreaming yet again as she sat there, during class, head propped on one hand, staring at the back of Len's head.

Which was absolutely gorgeous, by the way.

In fact, she was so lost, she didn't realize that, because he had stood up, she was now staring at his ass.

Which also happened to be very gorgeous.

"Rin, lift your eyes!" Miku whispered harshly, "Stop staring at his ass!"

Rin blinked twice. "Huhn wha-?"

"Although I have to admit, it _is _pretty hot…"

Rin flushed red.

"…Yeah...you're right."

* * *

**A/N:** i'll admit it, i hate it when people type pointless fics just because something exciting happened to them and they want to share. but i couldn't help it. sorry guys :D

so, yeah. but i swear. i was looking at the ground. but the guy next to me thought i was looking at his butt. but i wasn't. well, until he said it. _then_ i was. staring at his butt, i mean.

and the back of his head is gorgeous (sorry... really bad inside joke) =]


	36. Marshmallow

**A/N:** very uninspired, asked friend for a topic, and came up with this :)

5th drabble on food! (not like it matters... xD)

EDIT 6/16/10: changed one word.

**Disclaimer: **no marshmallows were hurt, damaged, or manipulated in any way during the making of this drabble. er. i don't own vocaloid.

* * *

36. Marshmallow

_Delicate, soft, squishy, and extremely tempting. Much like something else Rin knows._

_

* * *

_

A marshmallow sat on Rin's desk. She poked it. Once. Twice. Three times.

The girl frowned deeply. _Why does this feel so familiar?_ Rin thought as she squeezed the white object.

At that time, Len walked in the room. "Hey, Rin-" He paused. "Uh, why do you have a marshmallow?"

Rin turned around to face him. "Len, come over here."

"Huhn?" Len was confused, but obliged nevertheless. Once in front of her, she reached a hand up and touched his cheek. "R-Rin?"

"Just as I thought…" She muttered, now pinching his face. "This is what the marshmallow reminded me of."

* * *

**A/N:** anyone else here like pinching cheeks? :D


	37. Kokoro

**A/N:** arggg why am i so slow at updating _

but, aside from that...

SCHOOL IS OVER! xD

anyways.

had the urge to write something slightly angsty. actually, that was like, 2 weeks ago. i'm just posting this now :P

**Disclaimer: **i don't own kokoro or vocaloid or rin or whatever.

* * *

37. Kokoro

_Of the robot who couldn't understand her feelings until it was too late._

_

* * *

_

_Kokoro. Heart. _

The one thing that could never be installed.

_Mystery._

Nothing could reach me. I was trapped within my artificial world.

_What is happiness?_

_What is __s__orrow?_

It's hard to imagine the nonexistent.

Yet, now…

_Program installing…_

…Tears?

_Installation complete._

Why won't they stop?

_For the first time…_

Why am I shaking?

_I understand the reason for my creation…_

What is this feeling inside of me?

_Because, surely, to be alone…_

That day…

_It's lonely…_

The day you gave me everything…

_Message sending…_

I can understand now…

_Thank you._

Thank you…

_One hundred words of gratitude, for you._

…Len.

* * *

**A/N: **murrrr i hope i didn't ruin anything _ this song always makes me tear up at the "kitto, hitori wa, sabishii..." T-T it was hard to capture this, but i hope i did okay...

AND. I'm going to China in 3 days, but i hope i'll still be able to update from over there ^_^


	38. Kiseki

**A/N:** wow, so many reviews on the last one! yet again, the one i didn't expect to be popular ended up doing quite well.

anyways, one last drabble before china trip... unless i mean, i get an insane number of views by tomorrow morning, lol. i do i have another drabble typed up.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own vocaloid or kokoro/kiseki or len or whatever.

* * *

38. Kiseki

_Of the scientist who gave his everything to the robot without a heart._

_

* * *

_

Kiseki. Miracle.

_The robot I created._

Mystery.

_I couldn't reach her. She was there, yet she never was._

Happiness, sorrow.

I want to teach her.

_Something's missing._

_She was incomplete._

Looking at her…

_"Why do you cry?"_

What do I mean to you?

_Time isn't infinite._

The first miracle, you were created.

_It's running out._

The second, the time we spent together.

_But she doesn't understand._

The third….

_Today…_

A message… from the future?

_Today I will give you everything…_

I don't need another miracle.

_You'll understand someday._

"Thank you."

_Thank you…_

One hundred words of gratitude, for you.

_…Rin._

* * *

**A/N:** this song always makes me tear up. once again, i hope this didn't kill it.

i really wish i could show this to you guys side by side with #37, since that was how i wrote this. if you do compare the two, you'll see lots of things running parallel.

Thank you for reading~


	39. Secret

**A/N:** 100 FAVS! -dies-

-comes back to life- erm. thanks so much guys! xD

here's one that i wrote during class the other day when school was still going... it was so annoying to count the 100 word :P but i had to fix it anyways on the comp, lol.

**Disclaimer:** oh, oh, thank you _girpiggy _for telling me how to say this correctly! Watashi no VOCALOID wa ja arimasen! xD

* * *

39. Secret

Rin has something she needs to tell Len.

* * *

"Um… Len, I need to tell you something…" Rin stood before Len, fingers fidgeting, eyes on the floor.

"Yeah?" _What's this? She looks like she's about to…confess? _ Len's face heated up.

She moved in closer. "It's uh, really embarrassing…"

_That's it, she's confessing._

"Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

Len swallowed. _Here it comes…_

"…I accidentally ate a banana…"

…Wait, what?

Len didn't know whether to laugh, facepalm from her stupidity, facepalm from _his_ stupidity, or to yell at her to stop eating his frikin' bananas.

Still, Len couldn't help but wonder that night, how does one _accidentally_ eat a banana?

* * *

**A/N: **hehe. xD

anyways, idk when's the next time i'll have internet... bleah... i hope i'll be able to update soon though! =\


	40. Bargaining

**A/N:** OMFG 3 DAYS WITHOUT INTERNET IS F'ING HELLLLLLLLLLLLLL *cries in corner*

BUT! I am back an have a crapload of drabbles typed up! :D

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid is not made in China.

* * *

40. Bargaining

_A life lesson for everyone._

_

* * *

_

"10000 yen."

"18000 yen."

"Nope. I'm only buying for 10000 yen."

"15000 then. "

"Nope." Rin stood her ground. "10000 yen."

"Miss," the shopkeeper sighed, "15000 yen is more than cheap."

"Well then, I'm leaving." The blonde turned away.

"Oh, okay, okay, 14000 then!"

"Oh! We'll take 14000!" Len, who was shopping with Rin, suddenly piped in.

A hand came in contact with his cheek. "You idiot! Don't settle for less! That's how you choose your girls too, huhn? Well, count me out!" Steaming anger, Rin stormed away.

"...Huhn?" He looked to the shopkeeper, but she only laughed and shook her head.

* * *

**A/N: **3 words: Bargaining. is. win.

a pair of boots was going for 150 yuan, and we got it for 25.

I will shut up about my personal life now.


	41. Perverted Len

**A/N:** i love the internet so very much.

EDIT 7/24/10: changed title.

**Disclaimer:** no i STILL don't own Vocaloid, thank you very much.

* * *

41. Perverted Len

_Some things just don't work as you'd like._

_

* * *

_

Luka, who just came back from Hong Kong, looked abnormally happy.

"Met a cute guy?" Rin asked.

"Good tuna?" Len suggested.

Luka, unable to suppress her excitement, squealed, "THEY HAVE OCTOPUS CARDS IN HONG KONG!"

"…Eh?" The twins held a _wtf_ expression.

"Octopus cards! You use them everywhere! They're like awesomer credit cards! And all you have to do to add more money is stick it inside a machine!"

Rin "ooooh"-ed, but Len pouted.

"Why can't they have banana cards? I want to stick a Banana into stuff…"

Len was locked in his room for the rest of the week.

* * *

**A/N:** no comment :) if you get it, well... heh. if you don't, treasure your purity. you're one of the luckier ones D:

but seriously, Octopus cards are amazing. I go to a vending machine, "PLEASE PRESENT OCTOPUS." xD


	42. Overboard

**A/N:** blarg blarg.

**Disclaimer:** blarg.

* * *

42. Overboard

_Too much of a good thing... isn't good._

_

* * *

_

Rin looked like a ghost. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks were pale, her lips hung apart, and she desperately needed blood.

"…Rin?" Miku rushed over. "What happened? Are you okay?" Receiving no answer, the teal haired girl wrapped one arm around the other in an attempt to support her. "Talk to me, Rin, say something!"

Rin's legs gave out. The world swirled and turned darker, darker. But before passing out, she managed to whisper, "I did not just see Len shaking his ass in a bikini…"

Miku sighed. The poor girl had watched Len's ProjectDiva of "World is Mine."

* * *

**A/N:** eheh... i could never get myself to watch the whole thing... it was too much for me ^^ if you have, well, i respect you :)


	43. Interesting

**A/N:** four. f-ing. hundred.

you don't know how much it made my day to check my email after like, 2 days and see all those emails from ff . net. thank you guys so so much!

**Disclaimer: **arg, i give up japanese. so base on what other people are saying, my previous jap in not-chap-39-(ithink) was more correct? eh...

* * *

43. Interesting

_Teenage boys and their thought processes..._

_

* * *

_

"So let me get this straight: you want to hear me sing Magnet. With Miku."

Len nodded.

"You especially want to see the picture that we will have to take to go along with it."

Len nodded.

"You want Miku to be seme and me to be the uke."

Len nodded.

"But it would be okay the other way around."

Len nodded.

"You think it would be hotter than the Magnet we sang ourselves."

Len nodded.

"We've been dating for less than a month – twenty days, to be exact – and you already want to see me go lesbian."

Len nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** face it guys, a miku x rin magnet would be se- ermmmm. cute. that's right. cute. xD

EDIT 7/4/10: er, lol, didn't realize that i never actually wrote that it was rin talking... so you can chose who you want it to be! xD


	44. Megurine::

**A/N:** -yawn-

just got off plane and is now in beijing~

-yawn-

EDIT 7/4/10: I forgot the **Disclaimer.** D:

* * *

44. Megurine

_Genderbending, anyone?_

_

* * *

_

"Woah…" Len whispered.

"Wow…" Rin mouthed.

Miku walked by. "What's up?... Oh holy mother…"

"Hey, What're you watching?" The three snapped around at the voice. It was Luka.

No one spoke.

"Hey, I asked you a question!"

Miku was first to speak. "L-Luka! I didn't know you had a twin! And that… that, he and Mikuo…"

Luka was taken aback. "What? I don't have a twin!"

"Then what's this?" Miku pointed to the computer screen. _Magnet – Luki and Mikuo._

Luka flushed. "Miku, there's no Luki, and that's not Mikuo…that's you and me with our hair and boobs cut off!"

"…Oh."

* * *

**A/N: **but still as sexy as hell nonetheless.

you all know it's true.


	45. Adolesence

**A/N:** shanghai world expo tomorrow! er... or today. it's 4 am in the morning .

**Disclaimer:** diolacov si ton enim.

* * *

45. Adolescence

_All things come to an end._

* * *

"This is… our last night together, isn't it?" Two twins sat together on the edge of their bed.

"Y-yeah…" The boy squeezed his sister's trembling hand.

"But…Len… I'm afraid of monsters…"

Len wanted to laugh, but instead, let out a nervous chuckle. "Isn't that childish… princess?"

"L-Len…" She was crying. "I don't want you to leave…"

Len swallowed, trying to restrain the oncoming tears. "Rin…" he gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry…" Her teary eyes fluttered shut and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

"… No matter what, I'll always be your knight."

* * *

**A/N: **sorry i didn't make it funny D: i think the song is too precious~ much like cendrillon P:


	46. Hangman

**A/N:** blarg blarg :)

EDIT 7/13/10: wow... i feel so stupid. thank you so much, _artrica_! |D this chapter may actually make sense now :P

**Disclaimer: **blarg.

* * *

46. Hangman

_Len's bad at it._

_

* * *

_

"B."

"No."

"O?"

Len nodded. "2."

"R."

Len wrote 3 R's.

"Roadroller."

Len filled in the rest of the word. "Mou, Rin, you always win!"

Rin hmph-ed. "That's because the only words you ever use are 'banana,' 'orange,' and 'roadroller.'"

Len looked slightly insulted. "A-at least that's better than you! You always use the name of the guy you have a crush on! And now it's three letters and it's not Ted! There's no one else! I probably don't know him! I can't win!" Pouting, Len left.

Rin rested her head on her arms and sighed. "That's because you never guess yourself…"

* * *

**A/N: **haven't played hangman in a loooooong time... last time me and my brother played it was all about pokemon xD


	47. Underlying Message

**A/N: **yay a fast update!

this is a drabble for _Horrorland, _who requested something with roadrollers (yeah, 46 did too, but this one has a lot more... you'll see :) i hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **nu-uhn.

* * *

47. Underlying Message

_Don't be fooled by Len's words… They're not what they seem._

* * *

"Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my daaaaaaaar-ling roadroller! Yellow outside and white inside, oh my darling roadroller!"

Rin shut her eyes.

"Road, road, roadroller, so close yet far from me! Blahbity blahbity blah, you're always in my dreams!"

She wanted to strangle him.

"Le-n had a roadroller, roadroller, roadroller! Le-n had a roadroller and wants to eat it now!"

Uh, what?

"Twinkle, twinkle roadroller! You make me look naughtier. Even though I've eaten four, I still want to buy some more! Twinkle, twinkle…"

Miku walked by. "Is... Len…?"

Rin sighed. "Don't be silly, Miku…Len's just singing about bananas."

* * *

**A/N:** hah i bet you guys thought it might be some type of dark fic, didn't cha! (or maybe not... OTL)

it was fun writing those lyrics XD


	48. Interesting, Take 2

**A/N:** HOLYMOTHERFING EXACTLY 40,000 HITS!

i wasn't going to update this today, but when i saw that beautiful number... xD

**Disclaimer:** i own the world.

* * *

48. Interesting, Take 2

_Teenage GIRLS and THEIR thought processes…_

_

* * *

_

"Move a bit to the right… forward a bit… no that's too much… okay, okay, that's good… hold still, and…"

_Click!_

Rin looked at the display on her camera. "Alright, perfect! Thanks guys!" Giggling suspiciously, Rin skipped out of the room.

Watching his sister leave, Len sighed. Just how the heck had he ended up half naked and straddling another guy? Rin said it was for a school project… but, really?

"Kaito-nii," Len said to the person under him. "You really think this could be part of a school project?"

Kaito only shrugged. "Rin said she'd give me ice cream."

* * *

**A/N:** yay for stupid kai-kai :3 (i don't support lenxkaito much... but he's so adorably gullible xD)

also, check out my poll about yaoi/yuri pairings (smiles evily) and my ranting story, yes? :X


	49. Don't Tell Her

**A/N:** lalalala.

**Disclaimer:** some other day, maybe.

* * *

49. Don't Tell Her

_Len's bad at keeping things from Rin._

_

* * *

_

"Miku-nee, Miku-nee, heeeeeeeelp me~~!"

The teal haired girl turned around. "What happened, Len?"

Len caught up and gripped the hem of her shirt. "Rin's going to kill me!"

"…What'd you do?"

"Mouuuu~" Len whined, burying his face in the older girl's arms. "Please don't let Rin know!"

"Um, okay…" _I don't even know what he did…_

Rin, who had just walked out the shower, saw the two. "Hey - um … What's up with Len?"

Len turned to Rin. His lips were trembling, his eyes were tearing. "Rin…"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "…Yes?"

Len couldn't hold it in anymore. "RinIdidn'tmeantopeekatyoushoweringI'msosorry!"

* * *

**A/N:** but you go and tell her yourself, anyway xD

there's a reason for these fast updates, i swear. I'm not even at 50, and it's already middle of July. at this rate, I won't finish this this year. So, for the rest of summer vacation, I'm going to be updating like crazy... 3, 4, 5 chapters a week :X this one was supposed to be up a day ago, but stupid fanfiction won't allow one extremely long word (len's word at the end was originally much longer) and i couldn't figure out what to do with it... i guess it's okay now though :)

also, whiny len = pure win.


	50. Halfway

**A/N:** omfg. 50. and 500. i'll go to a corner and die in happiness now.

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid belongs to Crypton... or Yamaha... I'm not sure...

* * *

50. Halfway

_I'll be waiting for you._

_

* * *

_

Without you, everything can only go halfway.

I can only be halfway happy.

I can only be halfway angry.

I can only be halfway sad.

I can only be halfway complete.

You, my other half.

I am unfinished. Part of me is missing. I can never be whole - not without you. Two worlds, two entities, two sides of a mirror. Two halves, to make one.

If I extend my hand to the cold glass mirror, I can only go so far. But if you extend yours as well, then maybe my feelings can reach you…

I'll meet you there…

…Halfway.

* * *

**A/N:** fifty more to go, guys, fifty more to go... :)

also, (as of 7/23/10) **special thanks to... **

A-Million-Words, Animeromance luver, Be Random or Die, E., Horrorland, kawaiikitty, KonataIzume1, lucas sky12, Mizuki Kagamine, N3m0zChAn (anon), OnigiRimi, pi-or-pie, Razberry Pineapple, Rina-Tan, and Sakura moonstar

...for submitting **over 10 reviews!** (underline = over 20) :3 of course, thank you to everyone else too that has ever read, review, faved, or alerted... every single one of those really means so so much to me and i can't express how happy all of you guys make me. thank you so much :)


	51. Of Voice Cracks and Puberty

**A/N:** doopidoopidoo, onwards, to season 2! OTL

**Disclaimer:** how about no.

* * *

51. Of Voice Cracks and Puberty

_Len's worst nightmare._

_

* * *

_

Len's voice cracked for the third time as he sang Meltdown. Frustrated, he found Luka. "Nee-chan, why is my voice cracking?"

The older lady looked at him with amusement. "You've hit puberty," she said with a smile.

…_Puberty? _Len's face instantly melted into horror. "B-but… no! How can I seduce girls if I can't sing Spice? How will I save princesses if I can't sing Aku no Meshitsukai? What about dating if I can't hit World is Mine? _How can I be involved in super sexy secret implied twincest without Adolescence?"_

Luka suddenly had a very strong urge to facepalm.

* * *

**A?N:** got this idea while watching a twincesty pv of adolescence while wondering how the hell len is 14 and sings that high. but we all know about ask's servant of evil dub and hitting puberty, yes no? *leaves to grow mushrooms in a corner*

anyway, I have a new poll in my profile now, about which chapter so far is your favorite. i think i'm getting better at knowing what you guys like to see in a drabble, but i still don't quite have the hang of it. some drabbles get significantly more feedback than others, and lots of times, it's the ones that I don't think are special that people like a lot. so if you have the time, please leave me a little message about what you like in a drabble! of course, i won't follow all the suggestions, since I still want variety, but i think it'd be nice to know.

also, i'll open commissions... er, requests. lol. I'd prefer just a few words as opposed to thoughout idea, since i find lots of joy in making random plots... xD of course, if you have a specific drabble in mind you'd like done, i'll be more than happy to write it :3 ideas are starting to come slower to me, so... more suggestions = more frequent updates?

thanks guys! :)


	52. And of Shotas and Pedobears

**A/N:** what the hell am i doing up at 3 am... u.u

this is meant to be a continuation to #51, but doesn't have to be. idea came from _pi-or-pie _when she said, i though len would be happy? :)

andddd! black rock shooter came out yesterday! i watched it and cried o.o

**Disclaimer:** one day I aim to be Crypton.

* * *

52. And of Shotas and Pedobears

_Maybe puberty isn't that bad? ...wait, nevermind._

_

* * *

_

"Muuuurrrrr~"

Rin sighed heavily. What's with Len's frikin' _wimpering_? Walking towards her twin, she flicked his head. "Dude. What's wrong now."

Len looked up with a trembling lip. "I…I'm going through puberty!"

Rin choked on herself. Len? Puberty? What a joke! "Hey, uh, at least Kaito won't hunt you down because of your shota-ness anymore?"

Len's face brightened instantly. "R-really?"

Neru passed by. "Did you hear? They say that Gakupo has a new taste for young grown-up males." She left.

Rin could do nothing but place a comforting hand on Len's now shaking shoulder… while high-fiving Neru in her head.

* * *

**A/N:** yay for pedo!kaito and gaku? /shot

:3


	53. Perverted Len II

**A/N:** okay, how the F*** is it 3 am, AGAIN? *hits head on table*

erm, anyways... _Akeemi-chan_ wanted something perverted... :)

**Disclaimer:** len is mine, bitches! /killed by fangirls

* * *

53. Perverted Len II

_Call Rin perverted, but Len… seriously?_

_

* * *

_

Rin sat at the kitchen table, calmly eating her dessert. It was orange cake with vanilla frosting, it was heavenly, and it was probably very fattening.

Suddenly…

"Rin, I have to show you something!" When did Len get here?

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Uh… let me finish my cake?" she said, taking a big bite.

But Len was impatient. "Go go, swallow it Rin, swallow!"

At this, Rin's eyes bulged and she promptly choked. Coughing, she managed to whisper, "Never.. say that again…"

"Huhn?" Len frowned, confused. "Oh, by the way, you also have some white stuff by your lip …"

* * *

**A/N:** i feel so f-ing (guiltily) perverted right now. seriously. you guys better like this one, or else.


	54. Len's Having a Bad Day

**A/N:** i'm tired. went to bed at 5am ye- er, today.

**Disclaimer:** screw this. Vocaloid isn't mine.

* * *

54. Len's Having a Bad Day

_And Rin's not helping much._

_

* * *

_

Len was having a bad day.

You may ask why so.

I'll tell you why so.

His throat was hoarse. Luka put him in a maid outfit. Miku made him do housework. Gakupo touched his ass. Meiko punched him while she was drunk. They ran out of bananas. Kaito stole his bananas. Kaito froze his bananas to make banana popsicles.

But worst of all, Rin wasn't talking to him.

"…Len's…"

Len's head instantly popped upon hearing Rin's voice. He listened closer.

"…Miku, have you seen my contact lens…?"

He put his head back down.

Len was having a bad day.

* * *

**A/N:** poor len, ne? I can't get enough of torturing him... :3

btw, if you didn't catch on, Len confused "Len's" with "lens"... just a little something I noticed the other day :)


	55. YowaneHonne::

**A/N:** holy mother. 600. six-hundred. six-zero-zero. (well, six-zero-one.)

anyhow... I'd really like to thank those of you who read + commented on 'Your Only'... you guys are so sweet and helpful and amazing, i don't know what I'd do without you T-Tso this drabble is dedicated to you guys!

but I am also happy to say that with a healthy dose of your guy's awesomeness and sleep (along with an unhealthy dose of sexy niconico Magnet and SPICE! dubs...) I am BACK... to my old hyper and squealy self :3

so let's get one with it, yeah? xD

**Disclaimer:** bleah. -sticks out tongue at crypton-

* * *

55. Yowane-Honne

_Sometimes all you need is someone to understand you._

_

* * *

_

Haku exhaled deeply as she put down a half-empty bottle of alcohol. Guilt poured into her; she knew this was wrong, and he'd scolded her many times, yet she did it anyways… "Dell, I-"

But he cut her off. "It's okay."

Her eyes widened. "W-what…?" Why did he let it slide?

"It's okay." Without looking at her, he put a comforting hand on her disheveled hair. "Just don't worry about it… it's okay."

Tears brimmed her eyes. She felt worse than ever to act this way, yet strangely relieved to have someone who understood her…

Haku pushed the bottle away.

* * *

**A/N:** I think haku and dell are starting to grow on me... *ew, what the hell? there's a mini dell on my shoulder!*

OTL.


	56. Why Rin is Scary

**A/N:** so i've realized that my a/n are kinda long.

i'll try to talk less.

**Disclaimer:** i cannot think of any more.

* * *

56. Why Rin is Scary

_You don't want to get her pissed. Seriously._

_

* * *

_

Rin is scary.

Sure, she can be nice sometimes. Thoughtful. considerate. Caring. Even selfless – sometimes.

But she's also very scary. Just ask Len.

He got on her bad side once – and that was once too many. Ever since, he's been avoiding her like the plague. She was just that scary.

Len informed the rest of the Vocaloids too. But Kaito didn't listen.

Poor, poor Kaito.

"Kaito, will you buy me an orange?"

"But, I only have enough for an ice cream!"

"Buy. Me. An. Orange."

"Sorry, I can't…"

Rin brought out her roadroller.

Stuff happened.

Kaito never disobeyed Rin again.

* * *

**A/N:** you can decide what she did with that roadroller, though there _is _the obvious one... :)


	57. Comparisons

**A/N:** well, erm, if you guys insist.. i'll keep up these annoying a/n's, lol :)

but back to not-about-my-life. sakerune's comment really made me laugh... so for #56, yes, rin ran over kaito's ice cream with her roadroller. or , if you'd prefer rimi's interpretation... roadroller rape :O

**Disclaimer:** new vocaloid, what?

* * *

57. Comparisons

_It's a bad idea to compare Rin to others… just saying._

_

* * *

_

Len and Mikuo sat in Len's room, studying the pictures on the computer screen. It was the new Vocaloid, Lily, who was apparently joining them soon.

"She looks like Rin," Len commented.

"Yeah, but her hair's longer," Mikuo replied.

"Her eyes are bluer."

"She seems taller."

"She's not as flat."

Just then, the door slammed open to reveal a ticked-off Rin. "What... Did... You... Say."

The boys were on their hands and knees in an instant. "But of course shorter hair and lighter eyes and shorter figures and flatter chests are way more attractive!"

Rin hmph'ed. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**A/N:** whoo! vocaloid lily makes her entrance! (er, kinda.) i'm not a lily hater and am kinda excited for her release~ so no lily-bashing here, ya hear? i mean like, who would expect that a vocaloid would be named after me? xD /kicked.


	58. Dumb Blonde Jokes

**A/N:** so um, the other day i dug out a box of easter chocolates with cute little bunny shapes and whatnot from the fridge... and uh, the packaging has a set amount of indents for the chocolates, if you know what i mean, but there were two extra bunnies... so um... chocolate bunnies... reproduce? o.o (the box was sealed and everything, mind you)

anyways.

**Disclaimer:** i did not invent blonde jokes.

* * *

58. Dumb Blonde Jokes

_Rin has a good one_.

* * *

"There was a brunette, a redhead, and a blonde…"

Rin rubbed her temples. Len was going off with his stupid blonde jokes to Kaito and Meiko yet again, and it annoyed her to no end. Len was obviously blond himself, yet the jokes seemed to please him endlessly.

"… and the blonde said, 'I followed the tracks and hit a train!'" Laughter followed, accompanied by Len's high pitched giggling.

But Rin couldn't take it anymore. Crashing into their circle, Rin grabbed Len's collar. "You wanna hear a real blonde joke?"

Len didn't seem to notice her death aura. "What?"

"You."

* * *

**A/N:** it does seem like len to tell blonde jokes, doesn't it? :D

and i sent an email to ff to make them add lily to the character list, and now she's there! *is happy that i made a difference* OTL


	59. Denial

**A/N:** sorry for the slow update! i've been working on something, uh, 'special' these past days, and i hope to post that soon~ *but i really was just being lazy...shhh!*

also, i've come to notice that these drabbles have become increasingly um, funny (aka perverted), and have kinda lost that rinxlen-ness i intended in the beginning... so i'm going to try to change that? ... or maybe not. orz.

**Disclaimer:** ...

* * *

59. Denial

_It isn't just a river in Egypt, you know._

_

* * *

_

"Rin, are you crying…?"

"What? …No, my eyes are just watering."

"Really."

"Yes, Len. Really."

"How so?"

"Uh…something got in my eye?"

"Sure."

"I'm telling the truth."

"And how does me saying that I like Miku cause something to get in your eye?"

"It was a coincidence. There was a fly in front of my face."

"No, there wasn't. And if there were any coincidences at all, I'd say that you're jealous. And that you like me."

"Jealous? And me, like you? Don't make me laugh. How is that a coincidence anyways?"

"Because I was lying."

"About what?"

"Liking her."

* * *

**A/N:** hehe~ that was fun to write in all dialogue :)

this idea came from when i was in first grade. in PE, one of those little hollow plastic balls with the holes (idk what they're called) hit me in the eye, so a classmate took me to the nurse. the whole way, he was like "you're crying." i'm like, "no, my eye is watering." he's like, "that means you're crying." ... but i wasn't. =_=


	60. Firsts

**A/N:** this idea came when I was eating a very unhealthy and much fattening caucasian lunch with soda a last week.

**Disclaimer:** I hereby unclaim Vocaloid.

* * *

60. Firsts

'_First is the worst'? Puh-leez._

_

* * *

_

Saving the best for last was never Rin's thing. Maybe it's because she was too impatient. Maybe it's because she never got to the last thing anyways. Maybe it's because her experiences have somehow proved that cliché to be inappropriate and invalid.

For example:

The first day of school is the most exciting.

The first friend she made is the most important.

The first sip of soda tastes best.

And her first ride on a roadroller was like heaven.

So, from this, Rin made a new motto: save the best for first.

And that is why, today, she kissed Len.

* * *

**A/N:** this kinda reminds me of #13? (wow, it's been 47 drabbles... o.O)

anyways, idk how obvious it is, but it's supposed to imply that Len is her first kiss = 3 =


	61. Dumb Blonde Jokes Revisited

**A/N:** *is spinning in pointless circles* seven...hundred...and seven o.o *thank you so so much!*

i wrote this with the other DBJ chappie, but it just never seemed, _right_... but i was really attached to this idea... and here's as close as it got orz.

**Disclaimer:** doopidoopitydoo.

* * *

61. Dumb Blonde Jokes Revisited.

_Another take on the same title_.

* * *

There was a tealette, a pinkhead, and a blonde. They were sulking about how their boyfriends were ignoring them when a fairy came and agreed to grant them one wish each.

"That's simple," the tealette piped. "I want Kaito to ditch the brunette and notice me."

She got her wish, and lived happily ever after.

The pinkhead was next. "I wish Gakupo liked me more than his eggplants."

She got her wish too, and lived happily ever after.

The blonde was last. It took her a while, but she finally got it.

"I wish I could have a mirror."

* * *

**A/N:** eh. idk where i was going with this u.u

something like, rin could've just asked for len, but she asked for... a mirror... uh. (-_-)'

anyone else wanna make one (a joke, i mean)? :3


	62. Peach

**A/N:** so i was eating a peach. and then i realized i should probably update this. so then this happened.

6th food drabble.

**Disclaimer:** omnomnom.

* * *

62. Peach

_Think of it like a peach._

_

* * *

_

Rin had been eating lots of peaches lately. Len asked why, but she only shrugged. "They're almost the same color as oranges."

But the real reason? They reminded her of Len.

First there's the peel. Len's outer appearance. It was subtly bitter, yet, if one were to stop a moment to reconsider, it was the sweetest part of the fruit.

Then there's the meat. It's yellow, Len's favorite color.

And finally, there's that center part next to the core. It's sour, and it's the side that Len never shows to anyone… except Rin.

She smiled as she took another bite.

* * *

**A/N:** *is still eating peaches*


	63. Let's Stick Together

**A/N:** saw a bottle of elmer's glue on my table, and thought to myself, why the hell not.

EDIT 8/12/10: changed title.

**Disclaimer:** elmer owns elmer's glue. i think.

* * *

63. Let's Stick Together

_Literally._

_

* * *

_

"Rin, if I hold your hand at school, would it be weird?"

Rin was caught off guard with the sudden question. "Uh, I don't know, would it?"

"We're twins. And I'm a guy."

"So?"

Len frowned at Rin's thickness. "It would imply that we _like_ each other."

"…But we do."

Len sighed. "Rin…"

"Well, let's just make a reason for us to be holding hands then!"

Next day at school…

"Rin… why are you guys holding hands?"

Rin looked back at Miku and smiled. "We don't have a choice!" She lifted her hand.

Her palm was glued to Len's.

* * *

**A/N:** just like rin, don't you think? wanted to do something else with this concept... but it didn't work out.

and yes, _like_ as in they are 'dating' :)


	64. The Number One Concern of Teenage Girls

**A/N:** 4 is my favorite number. 9 is second. 64 is third because it is 4 cubed. /orz

i just spent the last hour or so magnifying and decapitating a pic of miley cryrus to make a lifesize cardboard thing for my friend's surprise birthday party on the 15th. I am dead tired right now.

**Dislcaimer:** i can't even spell the word right.

* * *

64. The Number One Concern of Teenage Girls

_Weight, and the loss of._

_

* * *

_

Rin frowned deeply. Should she, or should she not…? Coffee tastes so bland without the sugar, but the calories.

"Rin, you're going to get fat with that sugar!" Len stuck his tongue at her; he was obviously teasing.

But Rin only bit her lip. "Do you… really think I'm fat?"

Len was taken aback – he didn't expect this type of reaction. "…What?"

"I'm fat, aren't I…"

She was on the verge of tears, and Len started freaking out. Desperate, he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Getting fat would mean becoming ugly, but you'll always be beautiful, Rin!"

* * *

**A/N: **that last quote was based on something a very special someone said to me over a year ago... and ironically, it's that same person who we are throwing the surprise party for. we haven't talked online for over a year, yet yesterday night he messaged me... we talked for over two hours, and i kinda realized that i miss him so much... but i haven't seen him for 2 months now, and i don't know if i'll be ready to see him on sunday...with his girlfriend. = /\ =

(er, i actually don't mean to sound that emo ;.;)


	65. Superstition

**A/N:** i didn't mention in the last drabble that it's friday the 13th today. but it is. hehe.

**Disclaimer:** lalalalala.

* * *

65. Superstition

_65 is one less than 66… which is only one 6 away from 666! AHH._

_

* * *

_

Len hadn't seen Rin all day. He had been wondering where she ran off to, when he found her hiding in her bed. "Rin? What's wrong?"

Fear-stricken eyes peeked out. "…It's Friday the 13th."

Len almost laughed. "Really, Rin? You believe those?"

"Hey!" Rin defended. "I haven't had a nightmare since I hung up that horseshoe."

"Yeah, and the four-leaf clover gave you an A on the math test." Len rolled his eyes. "And what if a mistletoe hung over your head right now?"

"WHAT?" Rin shrieked, and, in her panic, grabbed Len and kissed him without another moment's delay.

* * *

**A/N: **sneaky sneaky len, tricking her to kiss you like that! :D

as i looked up superstitions, i saw that one about breaking a mirror, and i'm like, "!" I wonder if i'll make a rinxlen fic out of it? orz.


	66. YowaneHonne, Take 2

**A/N:** so... wow. 800. you guys seriously make me feel so happy T.T

also, band camp (for marching band) has started for me, so it's 8 hours or marching, music, and sunburning a day for me now... updates will probably slow down to the twice a week schedule i went at before.

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing.

* * *

55. Yowane-Honne, Take 2

_Mirror images are... weird._

* * *

"I think I'm starting to turn into Len," Dell commented one day while staring at the mirror.

Haku didn't even bother looking at her twin. "How so?"

Dell scrunched his face. "I swear I can see a Deruko on this other side of this mirror."

Haku sighed, setting down her alcohol. "Pretty soon you'll see a Hakuo too. Dell, you're high on drugs and sleep deprived."

"Maybe… but aren't you drunk?"

Haku didn't even reply. She'd already fell unconscious.

Dell scratched his neck. "I'd better go get some sleep, then." He left the room… yet his reflection stayed.

Deruko winked.

* * *

**A/N:** i actually typed this a LONG time ago and wanted to use it as 55, but then i had that other idea... i guess this can technically be a different set of twins, seeing as deruko/hakuo are used here, but, meh. also, i don't think they are as "in character" as they were last time, don't you think?


	67. Distracted

**A/N:** oh god, haven't submitted in forever.

**Disclaimer:** mm.

* * *

67. Distracted

_Rin can't fall asleep._

_

* * *

_

_School starts tomorrow._

Rin lied in her bed.

_I'll need to wake up early._

She rubbed her eyes.

_I really need to sleep soon._

She closed them.

_I'll get bags under my eyes otherwise._

She turned to her side.

_Guys will think I'm ugly._

The door creaked open. Len?

_Miku will probably brag about her boyfriend._

"Rin, you awake?"

"Yeah."

_What was his name? K…ite?_

Footsteps came towards me. "Do you…"

…_Want me to sleep with you? Hell yes. Then I could shove it in Miku's face._

"… Want some banana smoothie?"

… _I really need to get some sleep._

* * *

**A/N:** last day of summer u.u

but also... with band camp eating up my life, a new addiction to code geass (watched 50 episodes in 5 days, during band camp...), and school starting... i'm really sorry to say that... i've kinda lost interest in the vocaloid fandom Q.Q I really do hope I can still force myself to finish this collection, but i'm really not _feeling_ the lenxrin-ness anymore... and i'm totally behind schedule as is... OTL

I'll try my best though. we'll see what happens :\


	68. Homemade Bento

**A/N:** first week of school, DONE.

OTL.

and awww you guys are too sweet to abandon D: I'll definitely finish this collection! XO (er lol, that's a face...)

**Disclaimer:** nuhn-uhn.

* * *

68. Homemade Bento

_Rin always brings one to school._

_

* * *

_

Rin never bought lunch at school. Not even when they served that mouth-watering, deliciously gorgeous Italian dish they called pizza. "The line is too long," she'd say when her friends asked.

She took out her bento as she waited for her friends to return from the cafeteria. There was something sticking to the top, but she hid it as Gumi approached.

"What was that?"

"Hm?" Rin replied innocently, and Gumi shrugged it off.

But in her fist was a crumpled piece of paper, a note from the one who made her lunch every day:

_I love you sweetie :) – Len._

* * *

**A/N:** ah, the good ol' times when mom would leave you a note in your lunch... actually, that never happened to me (i'm asian, shoot me.) but some of my friends got those. and i just thought len would suit the role xD


	69. How I Got My RoadRoller

**A/N:** ah, the long awaited drabble #69... *grin* and yes, I was being immature and made this perverted. So sue me.

and of course, this story has 69k view. just thought you'd like to know.

**Dislaimer: **no, not mine.

* * *

69. How I Got my RoadRoller

_A suggestive drabble for an equally suggestive number._

_

* * *

_

"Rin, it's almost our one year anniversary," Len said one day as he cuddled with his girlfriend on the couch, "and I want to get you something… _special_... Do you have something in mind?"

Rin giggled. "Well…" she began as she kissed his nose, "I'd like…" She straddled him, earning a soft moan.

"Something with a lot of yellow…"

"That makes a lot of noise when ridden on… and…"

She leaned in closer to him and whispered hotly in his ear, "…_big_… in my back door…

"…If you know what I mean."

And that was how Rin got her roadroller.

* * *

**A/N:** like all of the other perverted drabbles, if you don't understand, consider yourself lucky xD

Part of this was inspired by a line of the lyrics in Lady Gaga's Bad Romance... anyone see it?

And and, won't you please read my new one-shot, _Len's Quest blahblahblahblah_? pretty please with a cherry on top? :3

oh, and new poll in my profile. please check it out! =w=


	70. Cookie

**A/N:** warning: drabble may be extremely cliched. xD

7th drabble about food.

**Disclaimer:** I own only my writing.

* * *

70. Cookie

_And with every cookie come crumbs._

_

* * *

_

"Ah!" Rin sighed as she set down an empty cup of milk. She'd just eaten one of Len's freshly made cookies, and _damn _can her twin bake.

"How was it, Rin?" Len asked as he walked over.

Rin smiled up at him. "Really good!"

"Yeah?" Then, looking at the corner of her mouth, he said, "Ah, you've got some crumbs on your face…"

"Eh?" Rin raised her hand to wipe it off, but Len beat her too it… with his tongue. Rin's face burned. "L-Len!"

"What?" He asked innocently as he pulled back.

Rin slapped herself mentally in embarrassment. "N-nothing…"

* * *

**A/N: **clueless len strikes again... or is he secretly hiding a smirk? 8D


	71. Brush Your Teeth

**A/N: **i hate homework D:

**Disclaimer:** i do not own anything.

* * *

71. Brush Your Teeth

_Len has a bad habit of not doing so, but Rin's about to fix that._

_

* * *

_

Len yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I think I'm going to go to bed now," he announced as he closed the lid to his laptop and plopped onto his bed.

Rin looked up from her book she was reading. "You didn't brush your teeth though, did you."

"Mou, Rin, it's past midnight. I'm tired." Len's voice was muffled, seeing as his face was buried in his pillows.

Rin frowned. "Len."

Len sat up and pouted. "You can't make me."

Rin sighed in frustration. "I'll give you a goodnight kiss if you do, okay?."

Len never not brushed his teeth ever again.

* * *

**A/N:** i really need to brush my teeth more, especially with braces o.o i've been so bad about it over the summer, since i stayed up until like, 2 constantly and was always dead tired by the time i wanted to go to bed. but i'mma change that now... OTL so all you out there, brush your teeth! you don't want to have bad breath if Len were to kiss you, right? ;D


	72. Writer's Block

**A/N:** i fail at updating.

**Disclaimer:** nothing's changed...

* * *

72. Writer's Block

_Rin needs some more inspiration._

_

* * *

_

Rin sighed she slumped back in her chair, fingers tapping impatiently on her desk.

"Writer's block?" Len asked from his position on their bed.

"Mm," was the answer. "I don't know how to write this kissing scene…"

"…Kissing?" He got up and approached her, but she didn't seem to notice. "Maybe this would help…"

And in a sudden, his lips were on hers.

Len pulled away to reveal stunned Rin. "So…?"

But Rin regained her composure in an instant and replied, "Not yet…" and went in for another kiss.

Needless to say, Rin didn't get any writing done that night.

* * *

**A/N:** *sighs*

i wonder if rin is still typing that fic from drabble #3? /shot.

[goal: 80 by the end of september. ]


	73. Sketchiness and Seduction

**A/N:** i actually lost count of what drabble i was on and had to find my story on ff to check lolll 8D

but, aside from that... HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMARY-CHAN! i respect your ability to write about deliciously sketchy topics, and so... this drabble came to be. but to everyone else~ if you haven't seen this girl yet... well, GO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY. AND READ HER FICS. THEY ARE DELICIOUS. RARRRR.

**Disclaimer: **i hereby give the ownership of vocaloid to amary. (lolll i wish.)

* * *

73. Sketchiness and Seduction

_For Rin, the two go hand in hand._

_

* * *

_

There's definitely something very sketchy about walking into your bedroom afterschool and finding your twin sister lying on your bed, in a bunny-girl outfit, in a very… _compromising_ position.

"R-Rin?" Len suddenly felt an unfamiliar sense of pressure at his nostrils. "W…what…?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "What."

"Um, you…" _Oh god, those smooth legs…_

"…Yes?"

"Just what…?" _I can see the outline of her chest…_

"…What."

_She's definitely trying to be sexy… and succeeding. _"Well, uh… if I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you're trying to seduce me." Len chuckled nervously.

But to his surprised, she grinned. "Bin-go~"

* * *

**A/N:** ORZ. i think i fail. i'm so sorry you had to get something so incompetent as a birthday present Q.Q i actually had a different fic in mind to give to you, amary, but uh... i am so short on time and a drabble was all i could squish in orz. maybe i'll be able to get that oneshot out over the weekend... T.T

::psst! please check out and support our ffdotnet ytchorus, ZAKhorris! More details in my profile. thanks much :)::


	74. Sweet Dreams

**A/N:** this took a surprisingly long time to type for some reason. you can also tell that i have been influenced by lovely deviantart writers and their tendency to use long sentences and be vague.

**Disclaimer:** do i look japanese? (random person: "yup!" me: *throws chair*)

* * *

74. Sweet Dreams

_Rin is haunted by them._

_

* * *

_

Rin hates her dreams. Yes, they are sweet (undeniably so,) but they blend so well, _too _well, as to be indistinguishable against reality.

"I like you," he had said last night. He looked her in the eyes and repeated, "I like you."

Now – did it actually happen, or was it a dream? But it seemed so painfully real and before she realized it, she'd declared, "I like you too, Len."

Seeing his mouth drop open, Rin realized her mistake, but in another moment his mouth was on hers, she was kissing back, and Rin knew that this must be reality.

* * *

**A/N:** i am tired.

voting for choruses is still going~ details in my profile 'orz.


	75. Nightmares

**A/N:** w-well. 4 digits. um. holy shit. XD

happy birthday to ame-chi~! i'mma dedicate this one to you x3

This is meant to be a follow-up/same-story-but-from-Len's-pov as #74. i am acctually surprised at how much enjoyment i got out of writing these two.

**Disclaimer:** bah, i wish.

* * *

75. Nightmares

_They keep Len from going insane._

_

* * *

_

Len needed his nightmares. They kept him intact with reality – they reminded him that she, Rin, would never be his.

"I like you," he had said last night. He looked her in the eyes and repeated, "I like you."

It was another nightmare, he was sure (for he received no immediate reply) but his perception of reality shattered when she stated, "I like you too, Len."

He was shocked, and momentarily wondered if this were just a cruel dream, but next thing he knew he was kissing her, their hands were entwined, and Len could only think, "God help me."

* * *

**A/N:** soooo~ yeah. hehe. we are 3/4 of the way done :D

/off to do 3 nights of math hw that i put off and to study for history test tomorrow... and it is 10 pm 'OTL


	76. Mind Reader

**A/N:** school has weird schedule so i'm uploading this 8:30 in the morning :D

Thank you to Chappy-the-Bunny for reviewing _every single freakin'_ drabble all in one go... i mean, that requires some _pretty _ninja-like patience (as well as a buttload of time XD) (i didn't mention this last drabble since it was amechi's b-day and all... yeah XD)

* * *

76. Mind Reader

_How'd she know what he was thinking?_

* * *

"R-Rin," stuttered Len one day, "I, uh… cut my lip."

"Your lip?" Rin looked up. "How'd you do that?"

"My shoes were untied."

Rin almost giggled. "You're 14 and you still trip over shoelaces."

Len nodded bashfully. "It really hurts though…"

Rin sighed. "Let me guess – you want me to kiss it better for you and then start making out with you - and then you'll confess your undying love for me, right?"

Rin was only teasing, but to her surprise, Len flushed crimson and exclaimed, "You knew?"

Rin's eyes were like saucers as Len dashed away. "I was right…?"

* * *

**A/N:** i think i am starting to be influenced by Amary's contagious disease of seme!Rin-ness and uke!Len... XD


	77. Kamui::

**A/N:** i hate football games... and sadly regiment (marching band) has to attend all of them Q.Q

**Disclaimer:** did anyone notice this was missing in 76? :P

* * *

77. Kamui::

_This is just plain weird…_

_

* * *

_

Gakupo had seemingly disappeared for the past few days when the twins walked past his room and heard… voices?

"Gakupo-san?" Rin slowly pushed open the door. "Who're you talking to?"

Seeing Rin, the purple haired samurai gasped. "Oh, Rin-chan! Come! You must see! I must introduce you to Gakuko-nee!"

Utterly confused, Rin was pulled in front of the mirror. "Do you see that beautiful woman? That's her! That is her!"

From outside, Len suppressed a laugh as Rin was forced to nod. After all, how_ should_ one go about telling Gakupo that his reflection was no woman… but actually himself?

* * *

**A/N: **gakupo... i just love making fun of him x3


	78. Arachnophobia

**A/N:** this one is written for VocaTouhou, who suggested a drabble about overcoming a fear. sorry it's so delayed (almost a month? ;A;) but i hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** why do i bother putting these here anyways?

* * *

78. Arachnophobia

_The fear of spiders._

_

* * *

_

Len's always had a very bad case of arachnophobia. It's not that he was a wimp, it's just that spiders are so…. _nghh_. He'd thought that Rin had it too, which was why he was so surprised that she'd come to his rescue with a flyswatter when a spider appeared.

"Rin!" Len exclaimed. "What're you doing?"

"Saving you from the spider, duh."

"Aren't you scared of them too?"

"W-well…" Rin bit her lip. "Someone's got to protect you from them, don't you think? B-besides… I… you… ah, whatever!"

And in one swift move, she killed it with a trembling hand.

* * *

**A/N:** ah~ the miracle of facing your fears for the one you love ;D


	79. Hug an Asian Day

**A/N:** i'm... alive? oAo this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but ffdotnet was failing OTL

and thank you guys for eleven hundred /headdeskheaddesk.

**Disclaimer:** vocaloid would go bankrupt if i were in charge.

* * *

79. Hug an Asian Day

_Because Facebook said so._

_

* * *

_

Len didn't know how long he'd been lying on his bed. He didn't know how long he'd been dreaming about Rin, either. All he knew was that he liked her very much and he very much wanted to be with her right now.

His thoughts were interrupted however, as his door was pushed open and Rin marched in. And before he could even greet her, she'd flung herself at him and captured him in a tight embrace.

Len inhaled sharply in surprise and blushed heavily. "…Rin?" Could this only be a dream?

But Rin giggled. "It's hug an Asian day!"

* * *

**A/N:** it was slightly painful for me to write this because this one person i really hate a lot forced a hug on me because he was like, i need to hug an asian and you are asian! and i'm like, NUUUUUUUU /dies.

but i thought it was a cute idea for rin and len. sadly, my writing ruined it. i even rewrote it, since the original was painfully bad, but this... isn't much better. orz.


	80. Feet

**A/N:** ah, a quick update, finally!

**Disclaimer:** ...

* * *

80. Feet

_And the size of._

_

* * *

_

"Kaito has big feet," Rin randomly observed.

Kaito tilted his head cluelessly. "Huhn?"

Rin shrugged, by Len chuckled suspiciously. "You know what they say about big feet~"

Miku facepalmed internally. "Len …"

"Big socks, what d'ya think?" Len replied with a goofy grin.

"'And you know what they say about big socks,'" Rin said mockingly in her Len-voice.

Len, obviously oblivious her derisive tone, proceeded to exclaim, "That means he has a big-" but Miku slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I wouldn't finish that thought if I were you, Len - You've got pretty small feet, if I may say…"

* * *

**A/N:** long day tomorrow... first marching band comp of the year! orz.


	81. Spirit

**A/N:** written for spirit day, a day to honor to honor those who lost their lives in anti-LGBT bullying.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

81. Spirit

_Love, support, acceptance._

_

* * *

_

Kagamine Rin isn't usually one to keep secrets. But there was thing she'd always kept secret, one single piece of knowledge she'd kept from everyone– She was in love with her twin brother.

It was wrong, she knew. Society deemed it so, after all, and even more so considering he returned her feelings. But what could she do? It was undeniable, what she felt for him.

And so, while her friends excitedly share stories about dating their boyfriends, Rin would only smile quietly – she could never tell a soul about their relationship, because she knew they would never be accepted.

* * *

**A/N:** so, not quite addressing LGBT directly, but the same concept I guess.

But I will ask - Why is it so hard for people to be accepting? What did they ever do to you to make you hate them so? Is it a sin to not have a straight sexual orientation? But most of all (at least to me), why is yaoi/yuri/incest SO APPROVED OF in ANIME while they are DESPISED and LOOKED DOWN UPON in real life?

As lame as this may sound, anime (Vocaloid especially) has opened my eyes on these issues. Who cares if you are in love with someone of the same gender, or whatever the case is? Love is love, and I think we should accept it as just that.

Intolerance for LGBT people is one thing that I really cannot comprehend. Open your hearts, guys, and spread the love. Happy Spirit Day :)


	82. Trick or Treat!

**A/N:** so, i'm really surprised by the amount of feedback i got from the last drabble. it's a topic that means a lot to me, and i hope to respond to those who commented as soon as i find enough time to.

but, enough about that, onto the halloween special!

**Disclaimer:** boo.

* * *

82. Trick-or-Treat!

_No treat? Then trick it is!_

_

* * *

_

"Trick-or-treat!"

Len groaned and he rolled over in bed. What the hell was Rin doing, banging on his bedroom this late?

"I don't have candy," Len stated bluntly as he opened the door.

"No?" Rin pouted cutely. "Then I can play a trick on you, right?"

Len yawned. "Yeah, whatever…"

Rin giggled. "Close your eyes…"

He did. And as he did so, he felt… Rin's breath on him? His cheeks flared, and…

Nothing happened.

He opened one eye. "…Rin?"

Rin jumped back with a grin. "Hah! Tricked ya~" Laughing, she ran off.

Len groaned as he tumbled back into bed.

* * *

**A/N:** hehe :)

how'd your guys' trick-or-treating go? what'd you dress up as? Did any one else's school have an overpopulation of girls that dressed up as nerds?

I dressed up in a maid costume this year (thrown together at the last minute, i sewed the apron at 2 in the morning oAo) but only my asian anime friends really understood it. Other people were just like, oh, okay. hehe XD


	83. Knight in Shining Armor

**A/N:** o mai, thank you for the 1200 ^^

and, just as a random notice...

**!IMPORTANT! DO NOT SUBMIT PAST 1337 REVIEWS UNTIL I HAVE GIVEN THE [OKAY]. I PLAN TO TAKE A SCREENSHOT AND CHERISH IT FOREVER.**

...i know it's a bit earlier, but you never know, ya know? some people review 20+ chappies in one go oAo

EDIT 11/11/10: i took the original down because i felt like a hypocrite. i will also work on taking other drabbles down that i stole too much from my own life. maybe these will be posted at the end, in a "deleted/unused drabble" section at the end. tell me what you think about that?

**Disclaimer:** i'm not rich yet.

* * *

83. Knight in Shining Armor

A girl can dream, right?

* * *

Rin could see it, yes, she could see it very clearly. As she looked at her twin brother, she could definitely see the picture coming together in her brain.

Len would look lovely in a suit of shining armor.

His fair skin, his blonde hair, his eyes, two orbs of the deep sea, and that smile of his that could outshine Prince Charming's anyday… Yes, Len would be the perfect Mister Sir Knight in Shining Armor. (His height would be fixed via platform shoes, no problem.)

Now, how shall she to go about making him fall in love with her…?

* * *

**A/N:** i am ridiculously happy right now. just thought you should know.

and btw peeps! 11/11 today, don't forget to make a wish at 11:11! *has her alarm set to remind her later*


	84. Thank You

**A/N:** pffft. i put up big bold letters on the first AND last chapter, and what happens? someone submits past 1337... thank GOD i was online while the number came around, but still... *grumblegrumble* (yes, i know i could just delete the anon reviews, but read the a/n's will you? orz)

but uh, don't get me wrong. i'm not all that pissy. i'm in a pretty good mood today. (i think cherri would know why? ;D) and i do thank you all for the over 1337 reviews (:

anyways.

**Disclaimer:** /too busy stuffing face with food.

* * *

84. Thank You

_If you only had one day left to live, what would you tell him?_

_

* * *

_

It had never occurred to Rin that she might have to face her last day. But time was running against her, and it came to the point where she could not deny that she would soon be gone. Her senses were dulled, her mind blurred, so blurred, to the brink of suffocation. But alas, she could not let go yet, not without telling him…

"Len…" Her brittle voice was but a whisper, yet his hand was on hers in a moment.

"Yes… Rin?"

"A…" Her breath was leaving quick, and she fought to inhale.

_One last word…_

"A…Ariga…"

…

_Arigatou._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **... I think i listened to a bit too much of Soundless Voice and Proof of Life. /sobs in a corner.

but~ do take this as a chance to thank your people... don't wait until it's too late (: and on a random note, i do feel that "thank you" is just as strong as "i love you," or even more so... ne?

Thank you all for supporting me thus far. You guys make my day, always ^^


	85. Competition

**A/N:** i haven't died... yet...

**Disclaimer:** my life would be so much easier if I owned vocaloid.

* * *

85. Competition

_Looks like Len's got some competition for Rin's affections… or does he?_

* * *

Len felt uncomfortable. He'd seen Rin hugging this silver-haired guy, and maybe it was just his imagination – wait, scratch that. He didn't imagine it.

The guy was there.

And Rin _did_ hug him.

Tugging his blond locks, Len sighed. Wasn't he good enough? He was short, yes, but his body was nice enough… his eyes were pretty… his skin was smooth… and he bet he could sound manly… (if he wanted to)…

"Len!" Rin suddenly burst inside, pulling her partner along. Len would've jumped the bastard, had Rin not continued –

"Meet Piko! He's going to be our new little brother!"

* * *

**A/N:** *is squealing over piko*

FINALLY another guy vocaloid! (mikixpiko, how about that? 8D /shot)

anyways, prepare for some epic cramming of drabbles these next few weeks... i'm going to finish by january 2nd, and that's not gonna change :D


	86. Hypocrisy

**A/N:** squishing in an update before i go to bed.

**Disclaimer:** *yawn*

* * *

86. Hypocrisy

_His actions tell a different story._

* * *

"Don't fall in love with me."

Those six words have long determined the boundaries to Rin's life, a pair of tall fences restricting her course. She hadn't a need to complain, that is, until she saw – Why was one who built the fences on the outside?

He was in love with her – Len, that is – and Rin saw it all. How he smiled at her. How he looked at her. How everything he did was for her.

And so, while Len held her yet again and whispered, "Don't fall in love with me," Rin had but two words.

"I can't."

* * *

**A/N:** i was totally going to do something spice-related but figured it would be too clichéd :P

and meh, i feel like i might want to fix this up later. i convinced my dad to unblock the internet for 10 minutes, so it'll have to stay like this for now (:

almost winter break! 8D

NOTE! as chikanpo pointed out, the last two words are kinda... weird. it's supposed to mean "i can't not fall in love with you," not "I can't fall in love with you." Just to clear things up (:


	87. Winter Break

**A/N:** *yawn* computer-ing is tiring...

**Disclaimer: **why do i do these anywas? *yawns again*

* * *

87. Winter Break

_It is good._

_

* * *

_

There's something weirdly satisfying about waking up, looking at the clock and realizing the day is half over. It's also quite pleasant to wake up to something other than your twin brother kicking you, or having to fight him for who gets to shower first. And damn does it feel nice to know that you can waste all your time away without facing the consequences at school the next day.

Cheerfully bounding down the stairs, Rin was grinning widely and wholeheartedly looking forward to this winter break – and then she saw Len on the couch.

Counting dots on the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N:** way to make use of your winter break, len (:

anyone else out there bored already too? i for one did nothing but play golden sun for about 10 hours today... and now my eyes hurt D:


	88. Too Much Free Time

**A/N:** thank you for 1400 :D ... and i really should stop writing these when I'm dead tired D:

direct continuation of #87.

**Disclaimer:** crypton/yamaha/whatever would be bankrupt by now if I owned it.

* * *

88. Too Much Free Time

_And nothing to do._

* * *

Winter break had barely started and Len was already reduced to a ceiling-dot-counter. "Rin, I'm bored," he called out as his sister came down the stairs, but regretted it instantly as her smile faded.

"Seriously Len?"

Len didn't know what to say. He cowered.

"Then how about this?" Walking closer, Rin swooped in and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

Len jumped back in astonishment. "Rin, what…?"

"So you can spend the rest of break trying to figure out why the hell I did that." Rin turned around to leave. "Now shut up and let me enjoy my break."

* * *

**A/N:** dfsaliugfweapuaej;ikj

oh btw, since i feel like some people misunderstood, the "dots" on the ceiling are referring to the little bumps that most ceilings have... yeah.


	89. It's Not What It Looks Like

**A/N:** omg, i just realized that to finish this by Jan. 2 I'd have to post something _every. single. day._

fml.

**Disclaimer:** same as always.

* * *

89. It's Not What It Looks Like

…_Really!_

* * *

Rin rubbed her eyes as she glanced at the clock yet again. 2:30 a.m. She'd left Miku's "Day before Christmas Eve" party early, but two hours later, Len still wasn't home.

Just then, she heard faint footsteps and the front door opened. Rin sat up. "Len?"

The boy walked in. "Hey, Rin, I'm sorry I-" But was cut short as he saw Rin's eyes widen and she promptly stormed out of the room.

"…What?" But one glance at the mirror gave him the answer. "Oh no, she must've… _that bastard Mikuo said there wasn't any frosting left on my face_!"

* * *

**A/N:** ohohoh, perverted looking frosting strikes again 8D

/shot.


	90. Dear Santa

**A/N:** oh god, didn't update for almost 2 days. GAHHHHH. *hides under a table*

**Disclaimer:** ...*cry*

* * *

90. Dear Santa

_I've been good this year, so I hope I can get the present I want~_

* * *

A knock came to Len's door. "Is that Rin?"

The said girl entered. "Ne, Len, did you get what you wanted for Christmas?"

Len turned to his sister and grinned. "I got my bananas and you're still here with me, so yup, I did!"

Rin smiled as well. She sat down next Len and he instinctively put his arm around her. "What about you? Did Santa bring what you want?"

She laughed lightheartedly. "Well… about that…" She snuggled closer to him. "Santa can't grant my wish this year… But maybe you can, Len."

"Hm? What did you want?"

"…You."

* * *

**A/N:** cliched... so cliched... and the title doesn't even fit... Q-Q

...i really need some sleep right now. i've been up since 2:30 a.m. that's 21.5 hours. OTL.


	91. Rejection Hotline

**A/N:** quick update before len and rin's bday =w= (it's still the 26th over here~)

idea from my dear wubby cherri~

**Disclaimer:** mhm.

* * *

91. Rejection Hotline

_I'm sorry, but this is not the number you are trying to reach (:_

* * *

"…It may be because you have bad breath, body odor, or you come off as such a psycho creep that the thought of being with you disgusts them! It'd be best if you could forget about them, because they've surely forgotten you!" _Beep._

The phone dropped to the ground and Len's face could only be described in three letters: WTF.

Not much later, Rin walked in the room. "Huhn? What's up, Len?" When no reply came, she picked up the fallen cell phone and looked at the contacts. "703… Wow Len, way to fail-stalk me."

"…But that's what Gakupo…"

"Exactly."

* * *

**A/N:** yes, there's actually a number like that. i tried to get the words exact, but he speaks so fast XD if any of you want to prank your friends (or that disgusting guy that hits on you XD) it's 703-912-1725 (it's a virginia area code.)

EDIT! clarification~ gaku asked for rin's number. rin gave him rejection hotline. len asked gaku for rin's number. and there you go (:


	92. Append

**A/N:** happy birthday len and rin! *u*

...and the appends were released today... right? orz.

**Disclaimer:** i don't come CLOSE to being epic enough for len and rin.

* * *

92. Append

_Though everything may change, my feelings for you will not._

* * *

"It's time to receive our Appends… isn't it?" Two twins sat in the waiting room of a laboratory.

"Yeah…" They sat side by side, hands joined between them.

Just then, a man walked in. "Kagamine Rin and Len, we are ready now." He left.

Rin looked at Len and smiled meekly. "Nee-chan will go first." Looking away, she stood up and proceeded to follow the man, but a hand suddenly caught hers.

"Ne, Rin… nothing will change… right?"

"…No… it won't."

"Rin? I'll always love you."

She closed her eyes. "…As will I."

And she let go of his hand.

* * *

**A/N: **... = n =


	93. Ano Ne

**A/N: **1500~! ehe :D

and just to clear things up, len & rin appends basically equals len & rin version 2 (or rather, 3, since there was that whole act I & act II business .) it's just a newer version with better voice quality, new outfits, etc.

This was originally going to be written according to WeDidItForTheDead's suggestion that Len writes a song for Rin, but ah... it turned into "Len sings a song for Rin" =w= I hope you still like it~

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

93. Ano Ne

_There's something I'd like to tell you…_

* * *

"Anata no koto ga, suki desu uso desu. Dakedo hontou wa... hmmm~"

The twins were out shopping, and Len, trailing behind, started singing to himself.

"Anata no koto ga, kirai desu uso desu. Dakedo hontou wa… hmmm~"

Rin shot a glare at Len. "Len, shut up. That song is so feminine." But when he didn't reply, she sighed and went back to shopping.

"Sonna koto nai yo, nakanai de toeto~ Sonna anata ga…_Daisuki you~_"

Rin flushed crimson as he whispered those words in her ear, causing Len to laugh. "So you do like me!"

Rin whipped around and punched him.

* * *

**A/N:** ehe :D (again~)

i hope everyone knows this song and what it means? (even if not, i think the japanese here is easy enough to figure out...) anyways, might want to look at the english if you don't know it. Song is "Toeto" (:


	94. Hot Chocolate

**A/N:** gah i'mma be late to a study sesh with friends because i wanted to post this ;A;

erm, 8th drabble about food?

**Disclaimer:** nooo.

* * *

94. Hot Chocolate.

_It brings warmth._

_

* * *

_

It was surprising, to say the least, to see Len walk in the front door, dripping wet from the rainstorm outside and shaking from crying.

"Le-" But Rin thought better of it and didn't question him. Five minutes later, he was in dry clothes, wrapped in towels, and sitting by the fireplace.

"What wrong, Len?"

Len closed his eyes, but remained quite.

"Here, I know what'll help." Moments later, Rin came back with a cup of hot chocolate. "Drink this. It'll help you warm up."

"…But it can't warm up my heart…"

Rin smiled. "And that's what I'm here for."

* * *

**A/N:** hot chocolate is good.

might revise later.


	95. A Sweet and Innocent Drabble

**A/N:** ended up wasting more time at the study sesh than actually doing hw - but it was expected, wasn't it?

I've already got 96, 97, and 100 typed up, so i should definitely be able to finish on time~ :D

**Disclaimer:** ah..hah...orz.

* * *

95. A Sweet and Innocent Drabble

_Because we can always use more of these._

_

* * *

_

"Len … Len… Len…!"

Len opened his bedroom door. "What, Rin."

Rin looked at him with big eyes. "I-I… Hi."

Len frowned. "Rin, I have homework to do." He shut his door and went back to work.

Moments later… "Len… Len-Len…Lenny…!"

He opened his door again. "What?"

"I…H-hi."

Len shut the door again.

_3…2…1…_

"L-"

Len swung open his door. "What!"

Rin's eyes widened and teared up. "I… I just wanted to tell you I love you…"

Len's expression immediately softened. "Well you should've said that sooner, Rin." He leaned in and stole a quick kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** yay for corny ending? :3

still feel like this doesn't give off the same "aww" feeling as the beginning of the collection did... ah well.


	96. Oranges

**A/N:** we're finally at the last five ;A; as you can see, the titles will be... cliche. heh. but i hope the stories themselves won't be too disappointing (:

9th food drabble.

**Disclaimer:** A;

* * *

96. Oranges

_Len notices the way that Rin eats them._

* * *

"Rin… why do you always eat your oranges like that?"

Rin looked up from her orange, slightly surprised by the weird question. "…Like what?"

"You cut them in half and uh… _suck…_ and_ lick…_them." Len cringed at the words. "Why don't you eat them… you know… sliced?"

"They taste better this way."

Len exhaled sharply. "Rin… but it looks…"

At this, Rin's expression turned into a grin. "Ohohoh, you mean it looks _that way_?" Rin giggled. "But Lenny-kins, don't tell me that's not how you eat your bananas~"

Len turned bright red. "I-!"

He never brought up this topic again.

* * *

**A/N:** ah, len-len, get your mind out of the gutter x3

bananas have always been a perverted subject, but i thought i'd draw attention to the fact that oranges can be too... when you eat them the rin way XD /shot.


	97. Bananas

**A/N:** happy new year guys! it's 2011! :O

On a totally random note, we (a chorus that I mix for) have just posted our first chorus vid of SPiCa. if you care to check it out, the link is in my profile~ thanks!

10th (and last) food drabble (:

**Disclaimer:** maybe this year...

* * *

97. Bananas

_Len's favorite thing in the world._

* * *

"Ne, Len, what's your favorite thing in the world?"

"Bananas," Len replied instantly. He was currently eating one, and didn't even bother to look up.

Rin frowned. That wasn't the answer she wanted. "Then… what's your second?"

"Oranges." He paused and then added, "Because you like them."

"…Third?"

Again, Len didn't waste much time answered. "Our roadroller."

A tear escaped her eye; Rin looked away, but not before Len noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm not important to you in this world…"

"Not important?" Len chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Why, Rin… you_ are_ my world."

* * *

**A/N:** possibly my favorite cliche of all time (:

...gah, i'm actually going to have to write the next drabble OTL.


	98. The Two of Us

**A/N:** we're down to the last three, guys :O

happy 2011 again~ if you wanna see my new year's resolutions, visit my profile! ^^

...i also wonder why i had so much trouble with this one. Was going to be unoriginal and name it "roadroller," but i realized it'd be really similar to another title... so then i had to fix the drabble itself, too. *sigh*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

98. The Two of Us

_And _o_ur little secret._

* * *

Being the twins they were, it was obvious that the Kagamines would have secrets just between the two of them – along with a special place to share them.

"Rin? Did you have something to tell me?" Rin had asked Len to meet at their secret spot, and she was currently snuggled in his arms.

"…I love you Len."

Len let out a sigh. "…I know, Rin – it's not a secret anymore."

She looked up at Len with sorrowful eyes. "But I can't say it anywhere else, can I?"

Len tightened the embrace. "No, you're right… I love you too, Rin."

* * *

**A/N:** i hate society :\

i don't know about you guys, but I definitely started off the year by staying up until 4 a.m. talking with a friend about hating society's standards... *sigh* what'd you guys do yesterday/this morning? (:


	99. Kagamine

**A/N:** god, this was supposed to be submitted yesterday, or this morning at the latest. but this was _by far_ the hardest drabble to write. 2 fail copies were made in the process, and will be uploaded later in an "unused drabble" section, lol ^^

1600~ :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

99. Kagamine

_Mirrored sound._

* * *

Of all the Vocaloids, the Kagamines were definitely the most misunderstood. And it was understandable; it's nearly impossible to understand the bond between two mirror reflections considering that most reflections were inside the mirror. And stayed there.

But not for them. Len and Rin were both very much real, yet reflections of the same entity at the same time. Twins, most would call them, but it was not accurate. Not even close.

And the one thing no one could comprehend was their love. Just how…?

"_She loves me…"_

"…_And therefore he loves me back…"_

"…_We are mirror reflections after all."_

* * *

**A****/N:** and... yeah (:

last chappie will be up in around half an hour~!

EDIT: last chapter posted... but don't neglect this one either! teehee~


	100. Until the End

**A/N:** *takes a deep breath* here we go, guys...

**Disclaimer:** one last time... I don't own Vocaloid (:

* * *

100. Until the End

_..._

* * *

_**She was**__ the rich girl engaged to another… _

_The princess who realized her mistakes too late… _

_The miracle robot who couldn't understand… _

_The diva destined to sing forever…_

_The girl who faded to nothingness…_

_**He was**__ the orphan whose music colored her world…_

_The servant who gave his everything... _

_The miracle scientist who devoted his life... _

_The traveler who sought his sister…_

_The boy left in emptiness…_

**But he was** **also **the boy who embraces his twin every night, whispering, "I love you."

**And she was** the girl who returns the gesture and replies, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **...and there you have it.

One hundred drabbles.

Ten thousand words.

An obnoxiously long way to say...

"I love you."

* * *

_Happy one year anniversary to "An Obnoxiously Long Way to Say Something So Simple."_

_Thank you._


	101. Extra No1: The Meaning of Love

**A/N:** wah... it's been a very long time since i've posted here; in fact, the last time i uploaded anything was exactly a year ago. i'm extremely happy that i realized what day it was today, because well, it's the 2nd anniversary of this collection, and while my writing is no where near amazing, i think i have come a long way and this collection really is something that i hold dear.

also a little thank you to Ree-Vance for the pm, urging me to write again... though the majority of this extra was written over a year ago, I just now finished the last two segments and it made me remember how much i like writing...

fun fact~ this extra is 1000 words in length, with 100 (or 200) words in each section. I hope you enjoy (:

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid is not mine.

* * *

Extra #1. The Meaning of Love

* * *

I'm a very – and I repeat, VERY – big fan of both Vocaloid and romance. And writing, but that doesn't matter much.

The point is, I love reading – you guessed it – love stories. Sweet and sappy, dark and angsty, humorous and lighthearted, with or without plot – I like them all. Well, mostly.

And Vocaloid is just amazing. Enough said.

But moving on, I thought of a VERY good idea. Adding one and one together, I figured, if I like romance and Vocaloid so very much, wouldn't a _Vocaloid romance_ be even better?

(…Say yes.)

And thus, I embark on my adventure.

* * *

My goal here is to find out about true love. Vocaloid true love. True Vocaloid love. True love Vocaloid.

You get the point.

So, armed with my pen and notebook, I will ask the Vocaloids what true love means to them.

First, I stumble upon Kaito.

"What does love mean to you?"

He doesn't even bother to look up from the tub of ice cream he is currently devouring. "Rwove… erz wern… Om whi… irce cwea…"

I giggle. I figured Kaito would answer something like this. _Love = Ice cream. _I jot it down in my notebook and move on.

* * *

Second one I find is Meiko. She's holding a sake bottle, and looks a bit red in the face. I'm a little hesitant about approaching her, but then I remember that people are sometimes the most honest when drunk.

So I walk towards her. "What does love mean to you?"

She raises an eyebrow at me, her eyes drifting halfway between life and death. In a very drunk voice she declares, "Who needs love when you can have sake?"

I sweatdrop while chuckling nervously. Maybe this wasn't exactly the best idea. _Sake is more important than love, _I scribble down.

* * *

Third up is Hastune. Or rather, Hastunes.

"What does love mean to you?" I ask the teal haired twins.

Miku jumps up. Something sparkles in her eye. "Oh, love! Joyful love! Powerful love! Envious love! Leaky love! Love of leeks! The crisp, tender feel; the fresh, rejuvenating scent; the wonderful feeling of knowing that they're always in the fridge… Oh, lovely leeks I-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut it already, we get it," Mikuo interrupts. "Love's just wistful thinking."

Miku whips around and her eyes glint a menacing red. "Yeah, and shoving leek up your ass."

Mikuo scoffs. "More like -_your_- ass. While knowing that you like it."

"Oh, is that so? I'm pretty sure you're the one who would enjoy it more."

Mikuo stands up. "Are you calling me -_gay_-, dear sister?" He closes the distance between the two.

"Only because it's true," Miku shoots back.

"Let's see about that, shall we?" Mikuo whips out a leak from seemingly nowhere.

"You're on." Miku draws an identical weapon.

I rush out of the room. Or rather, should. But I don't. I cannot tell you what I am seeing right now, simply because this must stay PG-13.

_Love is a lie and leeks._

* * *

I can't seem to find Luka anywhere, so I decide to send her an email.

_Dear Luka,_

_I am collecting data for a possible future novel, so if you wouldn't mind, could you answer: What does love mean to you?_

_Thanks._

Surprisingly, a reply came within two seconds.

_GO GOOGLE IT, YOU BASTARD!_

Whoa. Never knew Luka was this type of person. _Definable by Google,_ I write. Gathering my supplies, I prepare to hunt down my next victim. I am long gone by the time a second reply comes, explaining:

_Oops, I thought you were someone else. I'm so sorry!_

* * *

As I continue wandering around, I come across Gumi.

"Gumi," I say, getting her attention, "Do you have time? I wanted to ask, what does love mean to you?"

The girl smiles good-naturedly. "Of course! Let's see…" A contemplative look spreads on her face. "It's when there is no materialism involved, and you are able to see past your own desires. Oh, excuse me- I have to get going now."

I wave to her, then look back at my paper. How should I write it…? _Love is free of greed,_ I finally decide.

I close my notebook and head off.

* * *

Gakupo is next on my list.

He is in his room, rearranging his uh… eggplant action figures. I knock on the open door to signal my presence.

"Yes?" He turns around, and had this been a shoujo anime, roses and sparkles would have splattered the room.

"Gakupo – I'd like to know what love means to you."

"Love?" A knowing smile quickly spreads upon his lips. He approaches me and swoops down to my level. "Why, my dear, love…" A slender finger touches my chin.

My pedo alert goes off instantly. "Okay!" I declare.

And run.

_Don't ask Gakupo about love._

* * *

The only ones left are the Kagamines.

I find it strange that I haven't seen them yet, seeing as there's two of them, and well, they're not the type to avoid people.

Nevertheless, it's getting dark, and I am about to give up my search when I hear shuffling noises coming from what I thought was an unoccupied room. I tiptoe over to sneak a glance through the partially open door and find myself looking at the twins.

Though the room is dark, I can see their matching silhouettes against the hazy orange window. They are sitting on the bed, side by side. No words were spoken. No action was taken.

I take out my notebook and prepare to enter the room, but I stop. Another rustling sound is heard, and under the dim light, I see that the twins have joined hands. And then… nothing.

I am unable to move. It was an action so simple, so pure, and so genuine… I cannot say exactly what I am feeling – but somehow, I knew my mission was over.

On my way home, I tear my notes out of my notebook let them flutter away in the wind.

_Love is..._

* * *

**A/N:** ... something that i don't really believe in anymore /shotdead

Ah i had such a hard time with that ending ;w; please don't litter guys, it's not good...

anyhow, there will be an extra #2 coming your way soon~ that is, if i can finish it... hurhur...

thank you for reading and for all your support thus far (:


End file.
